


The Spirit Warriors

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cheerleaders, Cowgirl Position, Dark Magic, Doggy Style, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, French Kissing, Geniuses, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Martial Arts, Multi, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Partnership, Pedophilia, Robots, Romance, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shota, Team Bonding, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Woman on Top, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Young Genius Spirit Warrior turned High School Teacher Dustin Bowers is aided by eight sixteen year old cheerleaders to help him fight evil lurking in New York City while aiming to be the greatest spirit warrior in the world.





	1. Spirit Warrior Training Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of my characters I used in my fic boy Genius' First Time with a plotline similar to Negima. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give me ideas and such, because it would be appreciated, and don't just leave messages telling me to update because that's not a real review.

_Throughout time there existed many powerful and legendary warriors, each with a legend behind them. Among the most legendary types of warriors were Spirit Warriors; fighters capable of using their own spiritual energy as a form of weapon. It has always been in the nature for spirit warriors to defend, protect, and aid those they deem their allies. But their most important mission however is to keep balance in the world, for if it goes unbalanced all of existence would be in ruins._

* * *

In New York City America inside a building, a huge gathering was taking place inside a room. Up front of the room were three figures. The first figure was an old man with a long white beard and was wearing sage like robes, while the second one standing off to the older man's side was an adult man in his late thirties with short black hair, green eyes, and wore dress shoes, black slacks, and a blue collared shirt, and finally below them was an eleven year old boy down on one knee bowing. The boy had short black hair done up in little spikes that aren't too puffy or too sharp and green eyes. His outfit was sneakers, jeans, a red shirt, and a black sleeveless duster coat.

Behind them were several more kids about the boys age ranging from both boys and girls. Watching from above in the balcony were teenagers who watched with interest. The old man spoke to the boy, "Rise," the boy stood up, as the old man continued, "Dustin Bowers, you have completed your training as a spirit warrior as have your fellow students. Continue from this point to hone your skills in your own way, and always remember what's really important is those you care about."

"Yes, Master Darius." the boy named Dustin answered.

The old man named Darius smiled, before announcing, "And now I give you the Spirit Warrior class of 2018!" the students cheered, as did the older and graduated students.

The adult man walked up to Dustin smiling, and spoke to him, "Well done, Dustin."

"Thanks, dad." Dustin smiled, as the father and son embraced.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." his father whispered.

Dustin shed a tear and answered, "I know."

Later on in another room, Dustin was with a few of his friends from spirit warrior training. It was composed of three boys and three girls. The first of the boys was Elroy Zoil, who had short red hair and green eyes; he wore a pair of red cross trainers, jeans, and a green tank top. The second of the boys was called Jethro Scott had short blonde hair, blue eyes covered by blue lensed sunglasses; his attire included green sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a purple shirt with black swirl images. The third of the boys was named Ralph Booker who stout, and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue cargo shorts, and black and green sneakers.

The first of the girls was named Jade Wallace. She had long chestnut colored hair, violet eyes, wore sandals, blue jean short shorts, and an aqua blue top. The other two girls were actually twins. Both had red eyes and long blonde hair with one wearing hers in long twin pigtails, and the other had her hair going straight down her back. The first of the twins with her hair in twin pig tails was called Alice Kingsley, and her attire included sandals, a light purple skirt, and a blue shirt with a heart design done up in black beads. The other twin who had her hair going straight down was named Alicia Kingsley and had a more stoic expression than her sister. She wore a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs, and black boots.

They all sat around a table laughing and enjoying soda, "Ladies and gents, we finally completed our training." Dustin began.

"And just before school resumes." Jade answered.

"We ended summer on a high note." Jethro noted.

"I'll say. I just wish summer could go on a little longer." Elroy said.

"That's how it goes, Elroy." Alicia reminded him.

"Well, we've made some good memories." Alice said happily.

"Definitely." Ralph agreed, as he ate from a big bag of chips.

"Yeah, and come Monday it'll be back to the hard knock life of school." Dustin put in.

Alicia spoke up, "What're you complaining about Mr. I graduated Harvard with two years under his belt?"

"Yeah. You don't go to school anymore." Jade reminded him.

"Maybe not as a student, but I got to do something else with my time. My pops won't let me stay around my lab 24/7 otherwise I'll become a shut in." Dustin explained.

"So do you have some kind of plan?" Elroy asked.

"Actually, yes. I got a job at Felton High as a Foreign Language professor."

"You a professor at a high school?" Jade asked in disbelief, as the other kids were equally concerned.

"Yeah. What?"

"Nothing personal, Dustin, but someone your age teaching high schoolers?" Alicia asked.

"What if they don't listen to you or take you seriously?" Alice asked in concern.

"Not to worry, Alice. If I have any problem students I'll set them straight. I'm not a pushover or just some naïve child." Dustin promised.

"I always like that tough side of you, Dustin." Alicia playfully punched Dustin's shoulder.

"Just try and make sure the teacher life doesn't turn you into too much of an adult." Ralph warned him.

"Yeah. Don't want you growing up so fast." Elroy agreed.

"I'll be fine with that, guys. Plus we'll need to truly make some arrangements on the weekend when none of us have homework or in my case grading stuff." Dustin said.

"Agreed." Jethro confirmed.

"Bring them in, guys." Jade said, as they brought their sodas together.

"To the start of something wonderful." Dustin declared.

"Cheers!" they announced before guzzling their drinks.

Dustin looked out a nearby window seeing the moon up in night sky, and thought, 'I hope it is something wonderful.'


	2. The Boy Professor

It was Monday morning; the first day of school for all the young minds ready to endure many months of mind pounding education. But for young Dustin Bowers it was his first day of teaching at a high school. He stepped outside his home wearing black loafers, a black suit, a red dress shirt, and a black neck tie. On his back was a black briefcase for a teacher. He walked out followed by his dad who spoke, “Are you sure, you don't want a ride, Dustin?” he asked.

“Dad, how would it look if a young genius professor were dropped off at school by a parent?” Dustin asked rhetorically, “Not a good first impression on students.”

“I know. Just felt obligated to ask. You are my son after all.”

“I know, dad. But I'll be fine, really. Well, I gotta get going. Don't wanna be late on my first day.” Dustin pulled out a flat titanium board. He sat it on the ground and spoke, "Board up!" The titanium board lengthened out longer and wider and elevated into a platform while at one end a handlebar extended out of it making it a scooter with no wheels.

“Dustin, one of these days that brain of yours will truly change the world.” his dad said proudly.

“Here's hoping,” Dustin dawned a pair of sunglasses and stood on the board. He gripped the handle bars revving them and the board started hovering off the ground, "See ya later, dad. Time to rock it!" he called, pulling the handlebars back and the hovering scooter took off with Dustin calling out with excitement.

Dustin's dad watched him leave and spoke to himself, “Good luck, son.” he left for work himself.

* * *

As Dustin rode through the city on his hover scooter, he cheered his heart out, “Oh, yes! This is the best way to travel on ground.” he suddenly looked up ahead and saw eight girls walking together. Each of them appeared to be sixteen years old, and were carrying a backpack and wearing a school uniform. The uniform they wore consisted of black slip on shoes, black knee socks, navy blue skirts, and white long sleeved buttoned up blouses.

Dustin curiously rode closer to get a better look. The first of the girls had olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair tied back into a ponytail that went down to her waist, and dark gray eyes. The second girl had blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she wears a red headband. The third girl had medium length silky black hair and bright cyan colored eyes. The fourth girl had amber eyes and short red hair.

The fifth girl was African American with long silky black hair and dark eyes. The sixth one had long silky red hair and brown eyes. The seventh girl looked Thai with short brown hair and blue eyes. Finally the eight girl looked like a mix of Chinese and Japanese had long brown hair and dark eyes.

What Dustin noticed about each of them was that they were all incredibly busty, and I mean busty, 'Oh, my God. Those girls have got to be F-cups or something,' he quickly changed thoughts, 'But they're also wearing Felton High's uniform for girls.' he then road closer.

He rode along side the girls and spoke, “Morning, ladies. Lovely weather, huh?” The girls were flabbergasted seeing a young boy dressed all fancy while riding a hover scooter. Before one of them could speak, Dustin continued, “Sorry, I can't stick around. But I'm sure we'll see each other again!” he sped back up and went ahead of them.

The girls watched him leave, as the first girl spoke, “What was that all about?”

The second girl answered, “I don't know, Felicity. I mean was he riding a hover scooter?”

“Yes, he was, Cassie,” The third girl replied, “But don't those only exist in movies or something?”

“Correct, Zelda.” the Thai girl confirmed, “Believe me I've seen plenty of sci-fi futuristic settings in movies.”

“Leave it to you, Wendy, to know everything used or referenced from movies.” the fourth girl answered.

“That's my specialty, Brooke.” Wendy confirmed.

“What do you think he meant by see you later?” the sixth girl spoke with an Australian accent.

“Probably just a figure of speech, Katherine.” the Japanese and Chinese mixed girl replied.

“I guess you're right, Kiyomi.” Katherine said.

“All right, girls. Let's just focus on getting to school. We don't wanna be late on the first day.” the black girl told them.

“Right, Ashley.” Felicity confirmed, as they eight picked up the pace.

* * *

Dustin had pulled up out in front of Felton High, and his hover scooter folded back up into the board it started off as, and he pocketed it in his bag. He looked around seeing several students arriving. The boys uniform at Felton High were black sneakers and socks, navy blue pants, and white dress shirts with blue ties. He spoke to himself, “Now to get to the Principal's office.” he walked inside and looked around seeing the Principal's office.

Dustin walked up to the door and knocked on it, “Come in.” Dustin entered and saw sitting at a desk was a man in his late forties with short dark hair, and dressed in a suit and tie.

“Principal Gordon?” Dustin asked.

“That's me.” he answered.

“I'm Dustin Bowers, I believe you were expecting me?” Dustin inquired.

“Ah, yes. Welcome, Dustin. Please take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Dustin sat down, as the Principal continued.

“Forgive me for being so surprised, but I just can't believe a boy your age is already a college graduate with a degree in foreign languages.”

“It's a gift.”

“Truth be told, some of the faculty had their concerns with my choice of hiring a boy to become the new Foreign Language Teacher.”

“I can understand that.”

“But all your papers and credentials check out. I just hope you'll be able to handle high schoolers. Even though movies stereotype their behavior, some teenagers might not take kindly to learn from someone no older than them.” the principal warned him.

“Don't worry, sir. I'll manage fine.” Dustin promised.

“I admire that positive attitude, Dustin. So how about I introduce you to your first class of the day?”

“I'd be delighted, sir.” the boy answered, as he followed the Principal out of the office.

They walked down the hall, before stopping before a room numbered 207, “This is it?” Dustin asked.

“Yes. Are you nervous?” the Principal asked.

“A tad.” he admitted.

“Well, don't worry. If you ever have troubles don't be afraid to talk to me or any member of the faculty.”

“Thanks, sir.”

“You're welcome. Well, let's go.” he opened the door and stepped inside.

Upon seeing their principal enter the classroom, the twenty students gave him their undivided attention, “Good morning, students.” he greeted.

“Good morning, Principal Gordon.” they greeted back.

“I welcome you all back from Summer Vacation, and this year you will be having a change up in your Foreign Languages class.”

“What kind of change up, Principal Gordon?” Cassie asked, as the rest of her friends were curious about it too.

“Well, Ms. Brock, you will be having a new teacher this year.”

“New teacher?” the class asked.

“Correct.” The principal motioned to the side, as Dustin walked in with all eyes falling on him.

Dustin noticed all the students were staring at him in confusion, while he himself noticed the eight girls from this morning were all in his class.

'It's the kid.” Felicity thought.

'I'm so lost here.' Zelda thought.

The Principal hinted to Dustin the floor was his, and he calmed himself and addressed the students, “Good morning, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Professor Dustin Bowers, and I am your new Foreign Languages teacher.” he removed his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket. He looked around seeing the students were still confused and surprised, so he continued to speak to break the awkwardness, “I do specialize in the field of education and language. So let's get along well.”

The expressions of the students still hadn't changed, much to Dustin's worry. Then suddenly the students broke up into a clamor of questions and cheers, as some got out of their seats and ran up to Dustin, with several of the girls trying to cuddle with him.

“OMG! We're going to be learning from a cute little boy?” a girl squealed.

“This is so amazing!” Another girl squealed.

A boy spoke to the Principal, “Is this for real?”

“Indeed it is,” Principal Gordon confirmed, and broke them up, “Now, everyone, remember he's your instructor and not some pet. So be nice, ok?”

“Yes, sir.” the students answered, as they gave Dustin some space.

“Thank you all for that kind welcome.” Dustin said, as he straightened his jacket.

“Well, Dustin, I'll leave everything to you.” The principal said.

“Thank you, sir.” Dustin said, as the adult left the room.

Dustin looked over the students who were either smiling sweetly, or curious about him. Deciding to get things started he spoke up, “Well now since it's the first class of the semester we should use this time to get to know one another, or for now you to get to know me,” Several students started raising their hands wildly pleading to be picked until Dustin called, "One at a time everyone, one at a time. Now then let's start with you." he pointed to Felicity, “Name and question.”

“I'm Felicity Connel, and how old are you?”

“I'm eleven, almost twelve.” Dustin answered, before pointing to another hand belonging to Zelda.

“Zelda Mavis, and where are you from?”

“Born and raised here in New York.”

Kiyomi raised her hand, and Dustin granted her permission to speak, “Kiyomi Shang, and if you're a teacher you must be incredibly smart.”

“Well, let's just say beneath this child's exterior lies the mind of a genius many years ahead of my own time,” Dustin boasted, “I'm so much of a genius I was accepted into Harvard with two years under my belt.”

A boy spoke up, “You went to Harvard?”

“Correct,” he noticed Wendy raising her hand, “Yes?”

“Wendy Mason, and are you really a Harvard student?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Don't take it personally, but you don't really act like one.”

Dustin smirked, “They're usually pretty stiff aren't they? Well hey just because I went to a school for scholars doesn't mean I have to overly act like one of them right?" he asked around seeing some looked agreeing to that.

Katherine raised her hand and spoke, “Katherine Dahlia, and your specialty is foreign languages?”

“That's right.”

“What can you speak?” Katherine inquired.

“I can speak English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and Italian. I even know Klingon and Q-bert-ese.” Dustin started speaking like Q-bert the game character, much to the students confusion.

Ashley raised her hand and spoke, “Ashley Warton, and have you ever been to the countries that speak those languages?”

“Well, only Japan and Italy, but I'm hoping to one day visit the countries of the other languages I know.”

Brooke raised her hand, “Brooke Marlo, and what's your favorite dish?”

Dustin smiled, “Pizza, food of the Gods. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” several boys agreed.

Cassie raised her hand, “Cassie Brock, and do you have any hobbies?”

Dustin answered, “I practice martial arts in my spare time, and I invent things. I'm an inventor.”

“Inventor of what?” Cassie wondered.

“You wouldn't believe me if I just told you.”

“What do you mean?” Another boy asked.

“You might think I'm bluffing.”

“Actually, I think we have a good idea what you're capable of,” Felicity said, as the rest of her friends nodded, “What you rode here on today, did you make that yourself?”

“Ah, you remember that. Yes, I built that myself.”

“Built what?” a girl asked.

“He passed us by on our way here riding on some hover scooter.” Zelda explained.

“Hover scooter?” a boy asked skeptically.

“She ain't lying. I'll show you.” Dustin pulled out the board and activated it, turning it into the hover scooter form, awing all the students.

“That's really floating.” a girl gasped.

“Believe me now?” Dustin asked the boy who was skeptic who was lost for words.

Another hand was raised by a boy with short blonde hair spoke, “I'm Fred Thompson, and I'd like to know how did you decide to major in Foreign Languages?”

“Well, I'll tell you,” Dustin began, “I've always been fond of traveling and seeing new places,and I realize the English language won't always be of help to me. So I had to study various other languages so that one day when opportunity for me to travel comes I'll be able to speak like the locals of a particular country. And that's why I'm here to help you all learn some of the various languages as well. You never know when there might come a time you'll need to know another language.”

The students who were skeptical at first started warming up to the boy feeling like this wasn't going to be such a bad class after all. When the bell sounded, Dustin spoke, “That's it for today, class. I'll see you all tomorrow.” Various female students walked by shooting him winks and smiles, while Dustin fist bumped and high fived several male students, until they were all cleared out. Dustin sighed in relief, not bad for my first class. Now I just have to get through another seven more before the day is done.” He awaited his next class.

* * *

Sometime later in the school's cafeteria, the eight girls from this morning sat at a table, talking about the recent events. Specifically their new boy professor, “Who would've thought, huh, girls?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah. I mean learning foreign language by a boy not even thirteen yet?” Ashley asked.

“Well, he said he's almost twelve, so puberty won't be long now for him.” Felicity noted.

“Doesn't it kinda make ya feel a bit dumb though?” Katherine asked, “I mean a kid is smarter than all of us and is teaching high school.”

“It kinda does make you feel discouraged.” Zelda admitted.

“Yeah, but it's not like a normal thing,” Brooke replied, “I mean how many other child teachers are there? So let's just enjoy this year and see how this kid makes learning another language fun.”

“Brooke's right, maybe he'll make for an affective teacher.” Wendy believed.

“Eat up, girls. Because we got some work to do after today.” Kiyomi said, as they enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

By three o'clock, school had ended, and several students were heading home or sticking around for after school activities. Dustin had gathered his belongings and put them in his bag before thinking to himself, 'I better get to know the layout of the school better so I'll know where everything is.'

With that, Dustin left the classroom and began exploring the school walking by several more classrooms down various halls. He walked past the cafeteria, the entrance to the library, before walking down the gymnasium hall, “Wonder how the sports teams here practice?” he entered the gymnasium, but instead of seeing any of the sports teams saw eight cheerleaders practicing. The cheerleaders were none other than Felicity, Cassie, Zelda, Brooke, Ashley, Katherine, Wendy, and Kiyomi. The uniforms they were navy blue tops and skirts. The tops had bolt white initials reading F.H for Felton High.

Dustin watched the girls perform cheer routines and moves with techno dance music playing on an radio. His eyes were fixated not only on their bare midriffs, but by how their large racks bounced and shook with how they moved, 'This has got to be the best sight I've ever witnessed.' he thought to himself, before noticing they were taking a breather, “I better split before they think I'm spying on them like a creep,” he was about to leave, until he stopped and concentrated, “Dark forces are close to here.”

Suddenly he saw appearing out of thin air were six humanoid figures. They each had red eyes that appeared to glow, short black hair, pale blue skin, were about normal teenager height, and each one wore black boots, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and black muscle shirts, “Shadow Soldiers, here?” Dustin gasped, as the girls screamed in shock.

“What the hell are those things?” Ashley gasped.

“I have no idea!” Zelda answered in fright.

The beings identified as shadow soldiers were closing in on the girls, until one was suddenly blasted by a blue shot of energy and suddenly disintegrated, “What was that?” Cassie asked in confusion.

The girls looked and saw Dustin standing in the gymnasium entrance holding his right hand up style like a gun with his fingertip smoking, “You guys really have impeccable timing. I was actually enjoying their performance.”

“Professor, what're you doing here?” Felicity asked in concern.

“Don't worry. I got this.” Dustin got into a fighter stance.

The shadow soldiers ran at Dustin who fought back using martial arts to avoid and strike his opponents. The girls watched in shock at what was happening, before noticing slue energy was forming at Dustin's finger tip again. He aimed it out with his hand styled like a gun and shouted, “Spirit Gun!” he fired another blast of blue energy at another shadow soldier destroying it.

“Did he just do that?” Brooke gasped.

“What the bloody hell is happening here?” Katherine asked in shock.

Dustin continued to fight the remaining shadow soldiers before blasting all of them with spirit gun shots, until they were no more. Dustin stood proudly and spoke, “Dustin one, shadow soldiers zip,” he boasted, before turning around and saw the cheer squad stood lost for words, while he chuckled sheepishly, “I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?” he grinned sheepishly.

 


	3. The genius Spirit Warrior

What was supposed to have been a easy and quiet day suddenly took a different turn for Dustin Bowers. He had just started his new job as a Foreign Language teacher at Felton High. Things were going so smoothly until eight of his students were attacked by dark beings known as shadow soldiers. Reacting on impulse he jumped in and fought the dark beings off, leaving the girls shocked at what their young professor was capable of.

Dustin saw the girls were still shocked from what they saw and spoke, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Ashley was the first to answer, "Ya damn right ya do!"

"What did you just do?" Katherine asked.

"What were those things?" Brooke questioned.

The girls continued to hound Dustin with questions, until Felicity whistled loud enough to grab their attention, "Girls, this is probably not the best place to interrogate our teacher."

"Felicity's right, we need to go someplace private." Cassie agreed.

The girls looked to the locker room, and nodded. Wendy and Kiyomi took Dustin's hands and dragged him over to it. Before they entered, Dustin spoke up, "Whoa! Whoa! Hey! This is a girls locker room."

"So?" Zelda asked.

"I can't go in there. I'm a boy." he reminded them.

"Don't be so prude." Brooke replied.

"Besides no one else is in there." Felicity added, as they brought the boy inside.

* * *

They entered the girls locker room, with Dustin looking around, "Wow. So much cleaner than the boys one. And you have shower stalls instead of one big open area?"

"Let's not change the subject, Prof." Katherine said, as they sat Dustin down on one of the benches.

"So you want to be a good boy and tell us what happened out there?" Kiyomi asked.

"Or do we have to force it out of you?" Cassie asked.

"Please don't go for the second option. We really don't wanna have to mess up such a cute face." Felicity suggested.

Dustin blushed from the compliment, but knew there was no way out of this, "All right. I'll talk. But what I'm about to say has to be between us. It cannot leave this room. Can you promise me that much?"

"You have our word as the Felton High Cheer Squad." Ashley assured.

"All right. The truth is I'm not just a genius boy with a Harvard degree."

"Then what else are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm... A spirit warrior."

"You're a what?" Felicity asked.

"A spirit warrior. In fact best of my class." he answered.

"What's a spirit warrior?" Ashley inquired.

"A spirit warrior is a warrior capable of harnessing their spiritual energy in the form of a weapon or means of fighting."

"Spiritual energy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Kiyomi replied, "My grandfather once told me ones body is made up of both mental and spiritual energy."

"Correct," Dustin answered while sounding impressed, "Spiritual energy is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human or those who've had it unlocked. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. Some have the energy to do things no ordinary spirit warrior can do. The energy can be converted into weapons, used to enhance the strength of the body, speed, heal, and so much more."

"And you're capable of all that?" Cassie asked.

"Well, not everything. I'm still young and learning, but I have been trained like many others to harness and control my spirit energy so I can use it to protect others. Like you girls." the girls smiled and blushed a bit.

"So what about those creeps that attacked us?" Felicity wondered.

"They're called shadow soldiers. Some of the most foulest and wretched creatures to ever exist. They feed off fear and harm anyone they desire. Good thing they're easy to fight if you've had the right training."

"Why did they appear at our school?" Katherine asked.

"They appear anywhere they might sense power or anything." Dustin explained.

"They looked like they wanted to target us." Felicity noted.

"That is strange." Dustin admitted.

"So does anybody else know about you being a spirit warrior?" Brooke asked.

"My dad, my closest friends, and couple others. That's just about it. The reason is they're also spirit warriors."

"Just that many?" Ashley asked.

"Well, in these modern times spirit warriors can't exactly share what they're capable of to just anybody."

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"You don't just walk up to someone and tell them I can shoot energy from my finger tip, they'd think you're crazy. And if they believe you they might spread that word and who knows what kind of governments or organizations would want to do with someone like that."

"As a movie and sci-fi fanatic I can already imagine it." Wendy noted.

"Exactly. I didn't think they'd show up in a place like this so I jumped in without even worrying about my own identity. All I could think about was protecting my students." Dustin told the girls, who continued to blush.

"Well, you sure kicked their asses." Zelda replied.

"Thanks. And I know this is asking a lot, but for my sake could you please not tell a soul what you just witnessed here?"

The girls looked at each other before smiling, as Felicity answered, "Sure, we'll keep it to ourselves."

"Really?" Dustin asked in surprise.

"Sure. I mean what do we have to gain by telling people our professor is this kick-ass fighter?" Ashley asked.

Dustin smiled, "Thanks, girls. I'm glad to see I have students I can truly depend on."

"No problem, teach." Kiyomi replied.

"Well, girls. I guess this cuts our practice time in half so let's call it a day." Ashley instructed.

"Yes!" the girls cheered.

"So hit the showers." Ashley ordered, as the girls nodded, until seeing Dustin getting up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"You're about to shower. I shouldn't be in here to watch. No matter how tempting it may be." he muttered the last part to himself.

"Who says you have to watch?" Felicity asked, "Go to the other side of the lockers and pick a shower yourself. I'm sure fighting those guys worked up a sweat for you."

"You actually don't mind me showering in the same locker room with you?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"Like we said, don't be so prude." Kiyomi replied.

"Well, ok then." Dustin said, as he went on the other side of the lockers. He grabbed a towel, and undressed himself before going into a shower stall. He turned on the water and started showering off while hearing other showers running on the other side.

As each of the girls were showering and washing up, Felicity called out to Dustin loud enough so he could hear over the running water, "So if your dad's a spirit warrior, does that mean it runs in your family?"

"Yeah! My family's been composed of spirit warriors dating back to the days of the Salem Witch Trials. Of course when a spirit warrior has an offspring with a non-spirit warrior the odds are fifty-fifty their offspring awakens their spiritual energy on their own. Some of their kids do, and some do not." Dustin explained.

"Guess you got lucky in that, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, lucky." Dustin replied, and sighed to himself.

After washing up, Dustin dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Upon stepping out of the stall he saw waiting outside were the cheerleaders with their bodies wrapped in towels. Dustin gawked at how each of their cleavages were peaking out of their towels, "Girls, what're you doing?" he stumbled back into the shower, as they followed him inside and surrounded him.

"We just wanted to thank you for what you did for us back there." Felicity answered.

"Really it was nothing. Just doing what I promised I'd do in helping people." Dustin answered modestly.

"Still, you deserve to be thanked properly." Felicity said, as she lowered herself down to Dustin's level and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"Oh!" Dustin gasped, as he felt Felicity press her enormous rack into his chest while hugging him. Aside from that feeling, he did feel comfy in her embrace. Felicity leaned forward and pecked his right cheek leaving him stupefied.

Felicity whispered into his hear, "Thanks again, for everything."

She released Dustin, and the rest of the girls each took a turn giving Dustin a hug and pecking either cheek. When they were finished Dustin blushed like they did earlier and smiled, "Awesome." the girls giggled.

Soon after they changed into their clothes they left the locker room seeing the gymnasium was still clear, "Well, I better get on home. Stay out of trouble, ok girls?"

"Sure thing, Professor Bowers." Zelda replied.

"Hey, after school hours just call me Dustin."

"Really?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah. After today I feel like we're friends now."

"Really, friends?" Brooke asked.

"Why not? Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I can't be friends with my students."

"He's right. He may be a teacher, but he's still a kid." Felicity noted.

The girls nodded in agreement, until Cassie spoke up, "Selfie time! Come on, Dustin." The girls brought Dustin over to them, as Cassie held her phone high above making sure everyone was in the shot. She took the picture and the selfie was captured.

* * *

Afterward, Dustin rode home on his hover scooter and saw his dad had just pulled up. His dad got out of the car and spoke, "Hey, son. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, dad. Pretty good." Dustin admitted.

"Come on, you tell me everything over dinner." He said, as the two walked into the house. Dustin would make sure not to tell his dad about the shadow soldiers, but made sure to tell him about his eight new friends.

That night, each of the cheerleaders were getting ready to turn in. At Felicity's, the girl was in her room wearing only her undergarments composed of a purple bra and matching panties. She looked at herself in front of a floor mirror, and spoke to herself, "Today was quite a day. And yet a lot of good came out of it. I have a new teacher whose also a new friend," she cupped her enormous rack together while looking down at them, "I wonder if he actually enjoyed feeling them pressed into his body?"

At Cassie's, the girl was laying atop her bed looking at a magazine on swimsuits, "This one will look good on me for sure. I wonder which one Dustin would think I'd look better in?"

Zelda was in her room listening to music, while thinking about Dustin, "I could use a new person's opinion about my mix music."

At Brooke's, the girl was in her room reading a cookbook, and thought, 'Dustin could make for a new test taster.'

Ashley was in her room wearing only leopard print lingerie while doing evening stretches, "First day of leading the cheer squad, and so much happens. Glad we got us a guardian angel looking out for us." she thought of Dustin.

Katherine was in her shower washing up for the night, "Learning a new language from this Dustin sounds like a real hoot." she smiled.

At Wendy's home, the girl was organizing a rack of DVDs ranging from various genres of movies, "I wonder what Dustin's favorite type of movie is? I'll have to ask him.

Finally at Kiyomi's place, the girl was enjoying a relaxing and soothing bubble bath, "Just the thing before bed," she relaxed, "Especially after a stressful first day of school. And I got a feeling I may be seeing more days like today. But at least it's nice to have a new friend who has your back." she said while thinking about Dustin.

All eight girls went to bed that night with Dustin on their minds. This was truly going to be an interesting second year of high school for all of them.


	4. Invite to Dustin's Place

One morning at the Bowers residence, the father and son both dressed for work stepped outside, "I'll see ya later, dad." Dustin said, as he activated his hover scooter.

"See ya soon, Dustin." his dad said, as he himself headed off to work.

As Dustin rode his hover scooter to the school, he looked ahead and saw the girls on the cheer squad who as of yesterday discovered his secret of being a spirit warrior, but swore to secrecy. He rode up to them and slowed down so he was moving at their speed, "Good morning, girls."

"Good morning, Professor." they greeted.

"How're you all doing this morning?" he inquired.

"We're doing great, thanks." Cassie answered.

"And how about you?" Wendy asked.

"Never better. Looking forward to class today?" Dustin asked.

"With you teaching us other languages, you know it." Kiyomi answered.

"Well, as long as you listen well and take notes you'll pass my class for sure," Dustin said, as they got to the school, "I'll see you all soon." he deactivated his hover scooter and went inside.

Later on in class, the girls and the rest of the students were busy gossiping, before Dustin walked in and everyone went to their respective seats. Dustin went to his desk and addressed the class, "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Professor Bowers!" they greeted.

"Nice to see we got a full class," Dustin looked around, "Now then. Today I'd like you to open your books, because the first language we're going to study is French; the language of love as they say." Dustin said slyly, as the girls giggled.

So Dustin began his lesson teaching the students a couple of french phrases, while making sure to pronounce clearly to the students so they could pronounce it right. Soon the students were able to speak a couple of phrases in French perfectly. Dustin looked at his students proudly, "Well done, everyone. Not bad for your first lesson."

"It's thanks to you, prof." one boy said.

"Yeah, you made it look so easy." a girl added.

"I can't wait to start showing off my French to some lucky girls." another boy student said, while the cheer squad rolled their eyes.

When the bell sounded, the students began gathering their things, "See you tomorrow, class. And don't forget to study." he watched the students leave the class with the squad each shooting Dustin a smile, which led to him blushing. He couldn't get over the fact that yesterday the girls discovered his secret because he saved them from shadow soldiers, but how they thanked him felt genuine and not just friendly. He knew those girls would be great friends to him and not just students.

* * *

When the day was up, everyone was leaving school or heading for after school activities. Dustin had planned to go to the gymnasium hoping to see the squad before he headed home. He went inside seeing the place was deserted, "Not here? Maybe they're doing practice outside." he turned and was about to leave, until he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and pulled him back causing the back of his head to press into a pair of soft breasts.

He looked up seeing it was Brooke glomping him from behind, with the rest of the girls behind her, "Hey, Prof. Were ya looking for us?" Ashley asked.

"Actually, yes," Dustin answered, "Not cheering today?"

"Nah, since there's no games approaching for now, we figured we should use this time to relax." Felicity answered.

"Point." Dustin admitted, "But did you know I would be coming here?"

"We figured you might." Zelda answered.

"You have any plans for after school?" Kat asked.

"My schedule's clear."

"So why don't we do something together?" Cassie suggested.

"Any ideas?" Felicity asked, as they began pondering.

Finally Dustin spoke up, "How would you girls like to come back to my place?"

The girls gasped, as Felicity spoke flirtatiously, "Why, Professor, how would it look if one of the teachers was inviting eight of his students back to his place?"

"Har-har. It's not like I'm taking you home to take advantage of you or anything." Dustin replied.

"We're just messing with you." Cassie said.

"So does that mean you'll come?" he asked.

"Sure." Brooke answered.

"Just let us go and get changed." Felicity said, as the girls went to the locker room to get into casual clothes.

"I may as well too." Dustin went to the boys locker room to get into his own normal attire.

After changing, Dustin came out of the locker room wearing his sneakers, jeans, red shirt, and black sleeveless duster coat. He sat on the bleachers and waited for the girls. Soon enough the girls all came out of the girls locker room wearing casual clothes as well.

Felicity was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a black turtleneck sweater. Cassie was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a red headband, and a sweater that's light gray with red sleeves. Zelda was wearing sneakers, black leggings, a black skirt, and a mulberry v-neck sweater. Finally, Brooke was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a white short sleeved shirt covered by an yellow orange long sleeved unbuttoned shirt. Ashley was wearing black short shorts, a white crop top, and sneakers, Katherine was dressed in sandals, tan cargo shorts, and a black shirt, Wendy was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a short sleeved red shirt, and finally Kiyomi was dressed in black pants, sneakers, and a dark green tube top.

Dustin liked how good they looked in normal clothes compared to their school and cheer uniforms, especially since their racks still stuck out under their tops, "Girls, you all look amazing."

"Thank you." Cassie replied.

"Nice outfit yourself." Wendy said.

"Love the coat." Felicity added.

"Thanks. So shall we get going?"

"Lead on." Ashley told him.

* * *

So Dustin and the girls left the school and started back for Dustin's home. As they walked, the group took notice of several people giving them questionable looks. Dustin groaned, "People seriously have nothing better to look at?"

"Well, you have to admit, we all look like a bit of an odd couple." Kat noted.

"Yeah, eight high school girls and one little boy isn't a group you'd see often." Zelda added.

"Good point. Plus when I was Harvard I'd receive looks like this all the time." Dustin said.

"Being probably the youngest student that's ever learned there must've attracted a lot of attention." Wendy guessed.

"Well, there's no such thing as bad publicity." he replied, "Of course, my genius brought out plenty of green monsters out of several students." he joked, and the girls laughed.

"Bet they felt like idiots when you graduated earlier than them." Kiyomi laughed.

"That, and they were glad to be rid of me." Dustin put in. They continued on, before Dustin looked ahead and stopped in his tracks forcing the girls to do the same.

"Dustin, what's the hold up?" Cassie asked.

"Sorry, girls, but we're crossing danger." Dustin answered in worry.

"Danger, where?" Ashley asked, as she and the girls looks around.

"There." Dustin motioned up ahead.

The girls looked up ahead and saw sitting on a bench close to a playground were three girls about Dustin's age. The first one had brown hair in twin pigtails, freckles on her face, blue eyes, and braces on her teeth, her outfit were sneakers, a black and white checkered skirt, and a black shirt. The second girl had bug eyed looking glasses over her green eyes, blonde curly hair like Shirley Temple. Her outfit was composed of sneakers, red shorts, and a blue shirt. The third girl had buck teeth, blue eyes, black unkempt and unruly hair, and a portly body. Her outfit consisted of sneakers, jeans, and a gray shirt.

The older girls looked at Dustin in disbelief, "Seriously?" Brooke asked.

"Are you afraid of those three?" Kat asked.

"Not afraid, but annoyed." Dustin corrected her.

"Who are they?" Felicity inquired.

"The one with tin teeth is Janie Sandra, bug eyes over there is Suzy Montgomery, and the hippo there is Rhonda Ellsworth. Together they are The Psycho Hosebeast Trinity." Dustin trembled.

"The what?" Zelda asked.

"What's so bad about them, despite their looks?" Wendy asked.

"Those three are full on stalker girls." Dustin explained.

"Stalkers?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. But they only stalk me."

"Do they have it in for you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, they have it bad. On an unhealthy level." Dustin replied.

"You better give us the 411." Ashley suggested.

Dustin sighed, "I knew those girls when I was still in elementary, before my genius intellect came to bloom. They just kept pestering and annoying me claiming I was their boy and theirs alone. At first I just brushed it off, but soon they started getting worse. Sometimes I fear they followed me home while hiding. Which is why I'd take several long ways to tire them out."

"Follow you home?" Zelda asked.

"That is messed up." Ashley admitted.

"I'll tell you what's messed up. It was my ninth birthday, and I was having a party with my friends. Then when present time came I noticed a big box among my gifts. I had hoped it was a go-kart I was itching for, but when I was about to open it I started hearing heavy breathing coming from it."

"Don't tell us..." Kiyomi began.

"They packaged themselves to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." he sighed.

"How'd that work out?" Zelda inquired.

"Once I realized that, I had the box brought outside to the curb and left them there until they burst out of it from lack of oxygen and cramping."

"Funny." Cassie giggled.

"Should we go around them if you don't feel like crossing paths with them?" Felicity asked.

"Can't. This is the way to my place. You girls will have to cover me."

"Cover you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, form a barrier around me so they won't notice me. Please, I beg you."

The girls turned to each other before smiling, "All right, Dustin."

"Thank you." Dustin said, as they girls huddled around Dustin with him hidden in the center of the group. They began walking forward with Dustin making sure to keep up so the girls behind him wouldn't bump him.

They walked past the trio of the girls, as Janie took notice of Dustin's shoes walking beside the feet of the other girls. At first she looked suspicious of them, but put the idea out of her mind and continued enjoying her time with her friends.

Once Dustin and the girls were out of sight, Dustin came out of the huddle, "What a relief."

"Dustin, if they constantly annoy you why don't you just tell them you don't like them that way?" Cassie asked.

"Trying to explain that to them doesn't get through to them. Believe me I've tried to explain that to them, but their tiny minds cannot comprehend the message I try to get across. So I figured I'd just avoid them, and if they ever find me I'd evade them or have a contingency plan."

"What sort of contingency plan?" Kat asked.

"Normally I'd be wearing a belt I create that repels them like a magnet if they tried to get too close to me. Of all the days I chose not to wear it." he sighed to himself.

"You actually made something like that?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. I'd be crazy not too." Dustin answered.

"What about when you went to college?" Wendy asked, "Surely they had to have left you alone?"

"If only. They'd send me dozens of love letters every day. Most of them I never even opened and just disposed of them."

"That is cray-cray." Ashley said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they have some kind of shrine dedicated to me somewhere," Dustin shuddered, "Well, come on. My house ain't far now." he led the girls onward.

* * *

The group finally arrived at Dustin's place, as the boy saw his dads car out front, "What luck, my dad's home." he said.

The girls kept shooting each other questionable looks having noticed Dustin's only mentioned his father. Dustin went to the door and unlocked it before showing the girls inside and called out, "Hey, dad, I'm home!"

His dad came into the living room and saw the group, "Welcome home, Dustin. Oh. And who are these girls?" he asked curiously.

"These are eight of my students, dad. This is Felicity, Cassie, Zelda, Brooke, Ashley, Katherine, Wendy, and Kiyomi."

"Your students, huh? And here I thought you raided a sorority." the man joked.

"Very funny." Dustin replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls. I'm Dustin's father, Roswell Bowers. But everyone calls me Ross."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Felicity greeted.

"The girls didn't have too much going on, so I decided to invite them here." Dustin explained.

"Only two days on the job and already you're inviting your students over?" Ross asked.

"Well, what can I say I've developed a close friendship with these girls. Because they know the truth about me and you."

"What?" Ross asked.

"We know your son's a spirit warrior, Mr. Bowers." Zelda explained.

"Which means you are one as well." Wendy added.

Ross turned to his son, "Dustin, how?"

"Let's just say some things happened and I came to their aid and ended up showing them my power." the genius explained.

"Son, sometimes you can be so impulsive." Ross sighed.

"Don't be disappointed in Dustin." Ashley began.

"Yeah. He helped us, and we swore to secrecy." Brooke added.

"It's true." Dustin confirmed.

Ross smiled, "Thank you girls. The world isn't truly ready to know the existence of spirit warriors and such."

"We understand." Wendy said.

"So you're my sons students, huh? How is he as a teacher?" Ross asked with concern.

The girls smiled, as Zelda answered, "We think he's the best."

"And we're lucky to have him." Kiyomi put in.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was concerned Dustin would be having a hard time and not tell me just to seem like he could handle it."

Dustin acted playfully shocked, "Dad, you think so little of me."

"Come on, son. You know I believe in you." the two chuckled.

The girls smiled seeing how close the father and his son were. Felicity looked on a mantle seeing many photos, but one caught her eye was a picture of Ross with a beautiful woman with long scarlet red hair and blue eyes, "Wow." she gasped.

The girls hearing Felicity's gasp went over and saw the picture, "Mr. Bowers is this?" Brooke began.

"Yes, my wife Bianca." Ross admitted while smiling at it.

"She's beautiful." Kat admitted.

"That she was." Ross said with rubbing his eye.

"Was?" the girls asked.

"Yes. She died a few years back." Ross explained, as Dustin stood close to his dad for comfort.

"Oh, my gosh. We're so sorry." Felicity said in concern.

"Thanks. Bianca and I were on a mission as spirit warriors, she gave her life to see to it me and the rest of our comrades made it home. She died a hero. And I'm proud to have married her and have a kid with her." he held Dustin close.

"I was only eight, but I still remember her like it was yesterday." Dustin told them.

"It wasn't easy dealing with her death. But both Dustin and I carried on for her sake." Ross explained.

Cassie spoke, "I'm sure she'd be very proud of both of you."

Dustin smiled, "Yeah. She sure would be."

Ross spoke to the girls, "Would you be interested in staying for dinner?"

The girls pondered, before Ashley answered, "We got the time before we have to head home."

"Great. I'm making my famous lasagna."

"Ooh, sounds intriguing." Brooke said sounding interested.

"In the meantime, we'll be in my lab." Dustin told Ross.

"You have a lab?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Where else do you think I invent stuff?" Dustin asked rhetorically.

"So where is it?" Kiyomi asked.

"Follow me." Dustin showed them to the backyard and went up to the garage.

He opened up a compartment with a bunch of numbered buttons were and began typing in a code. When he finished the code, the ground they stood upon started sinking into the ground taking them with it, as a new piece of the ground appeared covering up the hole.

The girls looked around seeing they continued to be lowered down through a tube, "How far does this go?" Cassie asked.

"Not far now." Dustin explained as they reached the bottom and a pair of elevator doors opened up.

They stepped out and the girls looked around seeing Dustin's lab which was loaded with high tech machinery, computer monitors, the works, "Welcome to my lab. I don't show anyone this place aside from my father and friends. But you girls I'm allowing it."

"This is awesome," Wendy gasped, "It's like something out of Sci-Fi."

"Except it's real." Dustin replied.

"You're like Tony Stark or something." Ashley said.

"Pfft. If only," Dustin replied, "Granted my brain could be comparable to Stark's, and well my looks could give his a challenge. One thing I don't have of Tony Stark is his wealth. But one day I might."

"What do you even build in this place, anyway?" Zelda asked, as the girls looked around.

"Well, as you witnessed before, my hover scooter. And I'm in the process of finishing my hoverboard," he motioned to a hoverboard on a pedestal, "But my true specialty is in robotics."

"Robotics?"

"Yes. Why just last year I made thousands of dollars by selling monster animatrons for that Horror Amusement Park." he answered.

"Horrortopia?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"And you made thousands of dollars from that?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah. Best money I ever made, and still do."

"Just animatrons?" Cassie asked.

"Well to the public. But my skills in robotics are more advanced than some people know."

"What do you mean?" Kiyomi asked.

Before Dustin could answer, a British voice spoke up, "Ah, Master Dustin, welcome back."

The girls and Dustin looked and saw walking over was a six foot tall silver robot with a round torso, thin head, and three large digits on each hand.

 

 

"Zyphon, good to see you." Dustin greeted.

Zyphon looked over at the girls, "And you brought company. This is a treat."

The girls looked in disbelief, "Dustin, is that a real robot?" Brooke asked.

"It sure is. This is Zyphon one of the very first robots I've ever created. He's my personal assistant, bodyguard, housekeeper, and over all friend."

"This is unbelievable." Felicity said, as she and the girls looked Zyphon over.

"You made artificial intelligence." Wendy said in shock.

"Yes. Except this kind doesn't turn on its creator." Dustin joked, and everyone laughed, "It took me 47 tries to completely perfect Zyphon, and since then my success in making more has increased."

"You've made more?" Ashley asked.

"Uh-huh." Dustin confirmed, as the sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard, and riding in on scene was a reddish purple motorcycle rolled in before coming to a halt.

"Is that motorcycle moving on it's own?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, and it's no ordinary motorcycle," Dustin turned to it and announced, "Turbo, overdrive!"

Suddenly the seat which looked like it had a visor glowed, and a voice came from it, "Overdrive!" the motorcycle suddenly transformed into a robot on a single wheel, which shocked the girls.

 

 

"Hey, boss. Welcome home." he told Dustin in a cool voice.

"Dustin, what kind of robot is this?" Zelda asked.

"This is Turbo, my biker-bot. Mostly used for land travel but is equipped with weapons should I ever run into any trouble, same for Zyphon."

"Is that the last surprise you have in store?" Cassie asked rhetorically.

"Nope. One more." Dustin said, as flying in on the scene was a small blue colored jet that shifted into a robot mode that hovered above them.

 

 

"Greetings, magnificence. And how was your day of teaching?" the flying robot asked in a flamboyant voice almost like he was a peppy game show host.

"Very well, Jet Cruiser. Girls, this is my jet-robot. Jet Cruiser. My eyes in the sky if you will." Dustin explained.

Jet Cruiser flew around the girls, "Well, hello there, ladies. So nice of you to join us in our dwelling. We don't get too many other visitors aside from the common folk. So aren't you going to introduce us, huh?" he asked Dustin.

"Yes, Master. Who might these ladies be?" Zyphon inquired.

"Guys, these are eight of my students at Felton High. Felicity, Ashley, Zelda, Kiyomi, Wendy, Brooke, Katherine, and Cassie."

"Greetings once again." Zyphon greeted.

"Sup?" Turbo greeted.

"Charmed I'm sure." Jet Cruiser finished.

"Are Turbo and Jet Cruiser some kind of vehicle robots?" Felicity asked.

"Correct. They have vehicle modes and robot modes." Dustin confirmed.

"The magnificence pulled out all the stops when creating all of us." Jet Cruiser boasted.

"Magnificence?" Ashley asked Dustin.

"Each of them has a title they refer to me as. Zyphon calls me Master, Turbo calls me Boss, and Jet Cruiser likes to call me Magnificence. I didn't program that in them. They chose that on their own."

"That's because you gave us life, Master." Zyphon reminded him.

"Yeah. You made us who we are, Boss." Turbo added.

"You have our eternal devotion as long as we function, Magnificence." Jet Cruiser finished.

"Thanks, guys." Dustin smiled, as the girls cooed at the sight of Dustin and his robots.

"It's like a father and his three sons." Cassie said.

* * *

Later on at the dinner table, Zyphon had set up more chairs for their guests, as they each sat at the table with Dustin in between Felicity and Ashley. Suddenly coming in was Ross and Brooke carrying a plate of lasagna, "And here we are." Ross said, as the two sat it down.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Cassie salivated.

"I know." Zelda agreed.

"Eat up, everyone." Ross said, as he and Brooke took a seat.

Each of them took some lasagna and took a bite. The girls eyes lit up in shock and gasped, "Delicious!" they announced.

"This is amazing," Brooke gasped, "As a aspiring chef I definitely could learn from you Ross."

"Well, I had to learn how to cook. Didn't want Bianca to be the only one to cook for me."

"You want to be a chef, Brooke?" Dustin asked.

"That's right. I can make foods from just about any nation. I'm hoping to one day become a chef and open my own chain of restaurants."

"That sounds like something great to aim for." Ross admitted.

"Thanks."

"So what about the rest of you girls. Any plans yourselves?" Dustin inquired.

Felicity spoke up, "Well, I want to open my own party planning agency. I love parties of all kinds. I would handle all kinds. Birthdays, graduations, raves, weddings, bar mitzvahs, quinceaneras, bridal showers, you name it."

"Awesome. What about you, Cassie?" Dustin asked.

"Well, outside from cheerleading, I love swimming. I hope to become a professional athletic swimmer in the future." Cassie explained.

"Not bad, though why not be on the school's swim team?" Ross asked.

"I am on a swim team. Just not at the school. The schedules between cheer practice and the swim team's practice clash."

"Anyone else care to share their dreams?" Dustin asked.

Ashley answered, "Well, I love playing soccer. I hope to one day become a professional one."

"You do look like you got the legs for the sport." Dustin noted.

"Thanks."

"I want to write movie scripts." Wendy explained.

"Any particular genre's?" Ross wondered.

"I'd like to try them all."

"I like to dance. And I want to be a professional one." Kat said.

"In what styles?" Dustin asked.

"Well mostly exotic ones like hula, samba, and many others. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll make it on Dancing with the Stars."

"Not easy to get on that, but you never know." Ross said.

Kiyomi spoke next, "I actually experiment with scents to make soaps and bath oils. I want women to have that beautiful smell after getting out of the bath or shower."

"How do you determine the kind of scents to use?" Dustin inquired

"I look into various fragrances from plants, berries, and other things to determine which of them alone or could be combined with others could make an appealing scent. I hope one day I can start my own business and sell my creations worldwide."

"That would definitely be a money maker." Ross admitted.

Finally Zelda spoke up, "I like to make mix DJ tapes. You know experiment with music. I hope to one day have my own radio station where I can host the big time celebs, play all the latest musical hits, and so much more."

"You girls really know what you want in life," Dustin admired, "Well, work hard, study, and maybe one day you'll reach your dreams."

"Just like you being a teacher." Felicity noted.

"Yeah." Dustin nodded, as the group enjoyed dinner like a family.

* * *

Later that night after the girls returned home, each one was in their bedroom lying on their stomachs atop their beds with their feet up looking at their laptops. And each one was in their undergarments.

Felicity's lingerie was dark purple, Cassie's were blue with bubble designs, Zelda's were white, Brooke's were orange, Ashley's were cheetah printed, Kat's were pink, Wendy's were aquamarine, and finally Kiyomi's were orange like Brooke's.

"Today was enjoyable wasn't it?" Felicity asked the girls as they were all on a webcam group chat.

"It sure was." Kat agreed.

"It was nice getting to know Dustin more. And his dad." Zelda noted.

"But the poor kid. So young to be without a mom." Cassie said in sorrow.

"Must be even tougher on his dad being a widow and single parent." Wendy added.

"But at least he doesn't have to worry about Dustin who has a job and proving to be responsible." Kiyomi put in.

"True," Felicity agreed, "But after today I still wanna get to know Dustin more."

"I wouldn't mind it either." Ashley agreed.

"And why not?" Brooke asked, "Just because he's a kid shouldn't be a reason for us not to spend time with him."

"And maybe we can even educate him." Felicity suggested.

"Educate him?" Wendy asked.

"Felicity, he's a genius. What can we teach him?" Kat inquired.

"I'm not talking about school stuff. I mean other things," Felicity explained, "He's almost twelve which means he's crossing into the border of puberty. When that happens, he'll need someone to educate him on certain matters. Like women, and the body."

The girls listened in sounding intrigued, "You raise a good point," Ashley admitted, "I mean, you think his dad will be able teach him about women aside from talking to one? Not that Dustin even has a problem with that."

"His dad can handle the usual talk. But we can take a more direct approach. What do you say, girls?" Felicity asked.

"I'm down with it." Cassie answered.

"Count me in." Kat replied.

"I'm all for it." Wendy answered.

"And me." Kiyomi said.

"You know it." Zelda agreed.

"Same here." Ashley said.

"And my answer makes I unanimous." Brooke gave them the hint.

"All right, girls. We shall begin Operation Get Close to Dustin Bowers ASAP." Felicity declared.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

The girls couldn't wait because they were going to get to know their young Spirit Warrior/Language Teacher better than they ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zyphon's model and design was inspired by Serling from Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles Fast Forward. Turbo and jet Cruiser were modeled off the Vehicons Thrust and Jetstorm from the Transformers series Beast Machines. Images of them featured here are owned by the source websites


	5. First Kiss

It was Friday night at the Bowers House, Dustin was kicking back on his bedroom bed reading mature manga comics, "Oh, man. Where do these guys get their ideas?" he asked himself with a laugh.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he checked his text messages and saw a new one, "Text from Felicity?" he asked himself, before opening up the message.

_"Dustin, I was wondering if you're free Saturday maybe you could come to my place so we can hang out together. Just another chance to get to know each other as friends and not as teacher and student."_

Dustin pondered, "It would be nice to start getting to know the girls better like I did when they stayed for dinner. And I don't have anything going on tomorrow. So yes." he texted back. Dustin waited and received another message from Felicity stating where she lived, "Well, time to get some sleep." he reached over and turned out his light before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Dustin came out dressed in his casual attire, "All right, time to go to Felicity's." he made a whistle call, and Turbo rolled to the front of the house and onto the street.

"Morning, boss." the biker-bot greeted.

"Morning, Turbo. Up for a ride?"

"Always. So where are we going?"

"Felicity Connel's place. I'm transmitting her address into your location database." Dustin typed on his phone with the information being fed into Turbo's memory.

"All right. Coordinates are set, let's get going. Turbo, Overdrive!" the biker-bot announced, as he shifted into cycle mode.

Dustin hopped onto the seat, was strapped in, and dawned a helmet, "All right, Turbo. Let's roll!" Turbo started his engine and took off.

Turbo drove Dustin around, while following the directions to Felicity's home. Soon enough, Turbo stopped right in front of a bungalow house, "We have arrived." Turbo said.

Dustin removed the helmet and got off the cycle, "Thanks, Turbo. You head on back. I'll signal you when I'm leaving."

"Adios, boss." Turbo said, as he sped off.

Dustin turned to Felicity's house and walked up the walkway before reaching the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. Soon enough the door opened, and there stood Felicity in her casual attire, "Dustin, so glad you made it."

"Afternoon, Felicity. How're you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Come inside." she invited him in.

Dustin took off his sunglasses and entered. Felicity showed him through the foyer before entering the living room, "Make yourself at home." she instructed.

"Thank you." Dustin said, as he removed his coat and took a seat on the long sofa. He looked around, before asking, "Just you here?"

"Yeah. My peeps are out doing stuff so I got the place to myself."

"They must trust you a lot to leave you by yourself."

"I'm sixteen. I think I'm old enough to be trusted that much." Felicity replied, as she looked inside the kitchen fridge right across from the living room area.

"True," Dustin admitted, as Felicity came back and offered him a soda, "Oh, thanks." he accepted the beverage.

Felicity took a spot next to Dustin and spoke, "So it's been a week since you started teaching. How're you managing it?"

"Oh, I'm doing great by it. Gets me out of the lab and socialize. And my dad doesn't have to worry about me being by myself all day."

"Your dad must worry a lot about you." Felicity said.

"Yeah. We're all we have left and neither one of us wants us to lose each other."

Felicity smiled, "Glad to see you and your dad are so strong for each other."

"Thanks," Dustin smiled back. Dustin decided to make his own small talk with her, "So you said you plan on becoming a party planner?"

"That's right. I plan to host and sponsor the best parties like none has ever been to."

"You got the enthusiasm to make it happen." Dustin noted.

"Thanks," Felicity answered, "So speaking personally is there anyone aside from your dad important to you?"

"Plenty. I have my friends after all."

"And are you guys close?" she wondered.

"Yeah. Close like a family." Dustin answered.

"That's good," she decided to get more personal, "Any of them girls?"

Dustin did a double take, "Uh, yeah."

"Any of them you... Like?" she asked doing a double blink.

"What? No!" Dustin answered in disgust, "I mean I don't think they're bad, but they're not girls I'd look for in a relationship. We're just friends."

"Just asking, because you're at the age where a boy starts experiencing strange things." Felicity warned him.

"I'm well aware of the concept of puberty, and I'm already feeling things I didn't used to feel when I was a younger child." Dustin explained.

"Really? What sort of things have you been feeling?" she leaned over to him.

Dustin blushed at how close Felicity was leaning in, but answered, "Well, when you girls invited me into the girls locker room I kinda felt..."

"Naughty?" Felicity guessed.

"Yes. So many impure thoughts went through my head, but I didn't want you girls to think I was some horn dog."

Felicity smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, "We know you're not. And those feelings you felt are natural for someone your age."

"Well, thanks. Normally in a case like this the girl or girls would just scream, accuse the boy of perversion, and punch the hell out of them."

Felicity blinked, before speaking, "You read too many Mangas, don't you?"

"Hey, they're a work of art." Dustin argued.

"I know," Felicity giggled, "Anyway, Dustin. I'd like to help you with any impure thoughts you have."

"Help me? How?" he asked in confusion.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you." Felicity said, as she got off the sofa. Dustin curiously got off and followed Felicity up the stairs.

* * *

She brought the boy into her bedroom, and closed the door in case someone were to come home. Dustin looked around the room seeing several posters on the wall depicting rave parties, 'Yeah. A definite girl who likes to party.' he thought to himself.

Felicity spoke, snapping Dustin out of this thoughts, "Dustin?"

"Yes?"

"Question. What's a moment in life that's supposed to be special to every person?"

"Graduating from college and get a good job?"

Felicity only shook her head expecting such an answer, "Not quite what I was thinking about. It's when they receive their first kiss."

"That was going to be my second guess." Dustin said.

"Right. Anyways, I'd like you to experience that with me."

"You want me to practice kissing on you?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why, do you have any objections to doing it with me?" she inquired.

"No. It's just..." Dustin tried to find the words, but Felicity could tell what he was trying to get out.

"If your worried about me cheating on someone, then don't fret over it. Because I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

Dustin double blinked, "You're not?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's a surprise. A good looking girl like you still single is hard to imagine."

"I know, but there's no boy I've known I've ever felt that way about before," Felicity explained, "In fact, the rest of the squad is also single."

"An entire cheer squad single? Now I've heard it all."

"Well, none of us is those stereotypical cheerleaders who have to date anyone that's popular or a jock." Felicity replied.

"Right. Sometimes stereotypes are played for laughs so much it almost feels like it applies in real life."

"I know, but anyway. I'd like you and I to practice kissing."

"You wanna practice with me? Why me of all people?"

"Because I trust you, Dustin." Felicity answered.

Dustin blushed, "Wow. Felicity, I don't know what to say. But if you really wanna practice with me then sure."

Felicity smiled happily. She got on bed and invited Dustin up. The two knelt before each other on the bed looking into each others eyes, while holding hands. Dustin spoke up, "Ok, let's begin."

"I'm ready if you are." Felicity answered.

The two leaned forward, until their lips connected. Upon feeling the warm feeling of each others lips their eyes closed and let their instincts guide them. They parted lips when they needed air, as Dustin spoke, "That had to be the greatest feeling I've ever felt."

"I know what you mean," Felicity agreed, "You were the first boy I ever kissed."

"First boy you ever kissed? The way you did it didn't feel like it was from an amateur."

Felicity smiled, "You got me. This isn't the first time I've actually done kissing."

"Then who have you done it with?" the boy inquired.

"With my friends."

"You mean the rest of the squad? You girls actually..."

"Yeah. We've practiced on each other many times when were freshmen. Each of them has got soft lips like yours."

"You think mine were soft?" Dustin asked, with a blush.

"Yeah. What about time?" Felicity asked curiously.

"They felt amazing. I'm glad you could be my first kiss Felicity." Dustin smiled.

"You're welcome," Felicity smiled back, "Now what do you say we continue?"

"Awesome." Dustin answered, and the two resumed kissing with Felicity wrapping her arms around Dustin's neck, while Dustin wrapped his own arms around Felicity's waist. Soon their kissing led to a full make out session.

Afterward, the two laid on the bed, with Felicity wrapping an arm around Dustin holding his head close to the side of her bosom, "So, Dustin, how did you like your first make out?"

"That made me feel truly alive." Dustin answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because you're going to be getting a lot more where that came from." Felicity noted.

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

"Well, for one thing you'll be wanting a lot more of that as you get older, but also because the rest of the squad wants to get closer with you just as I have today."

"They do?"

"that's right. So you should prepare yourself because each of the girls is gonna try and get you alone with them for who knows what. But don't worry, they're not going to traumatize you or anything."

"Well, if that's going to happen I'll be looking forward to what each of the girls wants to do with me." Dustin promised.

"That's a good boy. And here, a little something special to help your confidence with them." Felicity said, as she rolled Dustin and herself to their sides so they were facing each other. The girl wrapped her arms around Dustin's neck again and pulled Dustin's face deep into her enormous bosom. Even though her breasts were covered by her turtleneck, Dustin could still tell how soft they were with his face buried in them.

Dustin wrapped his arms around her waist laughing in enjoyment, "Oh, wow! This is even better than our make out! I feel even better than before now!" as he smothered his face into Felicity's boobs laughing in excitement, Felicity herself was giggling at how good it felt to have Dustin rub his face against her rack.

The girl thought to herself, 'Maybe sometime I'll have to show them to him and see what he really thinks of him.'

* * *

Later on, Felicity and Dustin came out of the house and walked to the curb, "Thanks again for inviting me over, Felicity."

"Anytime, Dustin." Felicity said, as she pecked Dustin's cheek, and suddenly received one in return from her young professor friend. Felicity blushed seeing she's already helped stimulate Dustin's mental growth by that much.

The two saw rolling down the block was Turbo in robot mode. He stopped before the two and spoke, "Hey, boss. I'm here. Hey, Felicity." he greeted.

"Hello, Turbo." she greeted.

"Ready to go, boss?" the biker bot inquired.

"You know it, Turbo." Dustin confirmed.

"Turbo, Overdrive!" Turbo shifted into bike mode.

Dustin got on and spoke to Felicity, "See you around, Felicity, and thanks again for everything."

"And thank you for being so good to me," Felicity replied. Turbo revved up and popped a wheelie before speeding off. Felicity blushed while remembering how Dustin and her kissed and spoke to herself, "I hope the others find him as enjoyable as I did."

As Dustin rode home on Turbo he was also recalling all he did with Felicity, and thought, 'If I can feel that good from doing it with one girl. Imagine how great it'll feel when I do it to the others.' he suddenly started laughing in excitement once again without even caring how loud he was.

Turbo listening to his boss laugh like that thought to himself, 'Boss must've had a good time if he's this happy.'


	6. Swim with Cassie

Saturday night, and at Cassie's place, the girl was in her room atop her bed pondering over the news Felicity shared with her and the others regarding her day with Dustin, “So Felicity was successful, and now Dustin has gotten a little taste of adulthood. Well, tomorrow it'll be my turn, and I know exactly what to do with Dustin.” she smiled to herself, and started texting him.

At Dustin's place, inside his lab, the boy genius turned to his three robots, “Ok, guys. Time to power down for the night. Into your recharge chambers.”

“Goodnight, Master.” Zyphon said, as he entered his chamber that closed.

“See ya tomorrow, Boss.” Turbo said, as he rolled into his own chamber.

“Until the morning, Magnificence.” Jet Cruiser flew into his own chamber.

When all three robots were in their chambers they went into stasis mode and started recharging after a long day. Dustin nodded, as he turned the lights off in his lab, and went into the elevator that brought him back up to the surface.

He went to his room and started thinking about the day with Felicity, “Man, Felicity, really opened my eyes to what puberty is leading me into. And after that I'd like to experience more of it. Felicity did say each of the girls on the squad were planning to get to know me better by having one on one time. Maybe I'll have my chances then.”

He suddenly heard his phone vibrate, and he checked it seeing a text from Cassie asking him if he wanted to come over to her place tomorrow. Dustin smiled, and spoke to himself, “Like tomorrow.” he texted a yes to Cassie, and soon enough was in bed.

* * *

The next day, Dustin who was dressed in his casual wear while carrying a backpack was sitting on Zyphon's shoulder, as the robot was skating around down a block on built in roller skates, “Shouldn't be too far now, Zyphon.” he told the robot.

“I'm just astounded by your luck, Master. You just spent the day with Felicity yesterday and now you're spending today with another of your students?” Zyphon asked.

“Hey. I ain't complaining. Plus this is good. No older girl at Harvard wanted to hang out with me like them,” Dustin reminded him, “Especially since Harvard was filled with stiffs.”

“Glad you graduated earlier than a majority of them.” Zyphon said, before Dustin noticed they were coming up on their destination.

“Zyphon, halt!” he ordered, as Zyphon pulled to a halt outside a house.

Zyphon looked over at the place, “Is this it?”

Dustin checked the address Cassie mentioned in her text, “This is it.” he confirmed.

“Well, just give me a call when you desire to come home.” Zyphon reminded him.

“I know, Zyphon. See you later.” Zyphon wheeled off, as Dustin walked to the front door of Cassie's place.

He knocked on the door, and answering it was Cassie herself, “Dustin, come in!” she invited him inside, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

As Dustin slipped out of his sneakers, Cassie spoke, “Did you bring what I requested of you?”

“In my bag.” Dustin motioned to his backpack.

“Great. Well, it's just us for now. My peeps went out with some friends of theirs. Come on, I'll give you a tour.” Cassie began showing Dustin around her home.

Dustin was taking everything in, until Cassie brought him into an indoor pool room that looked like something you'd find at a hotel with both a regular size pool and a hot tub, “Oh my gosh.” Dustin gasped.

“And that's not the only one.” Cassie showed him to the sliding screen door in the back allowing him to look into the backyard and saw another ground pool.

“You have an outdoor and indoor pool?” Dustin asked her.

“That's right. I use the outdoor one during the summer, but around this time as Fall and Winter weather moves in I use the indoor one to keep up with my exercises. Plus the indoor one is heated so it makes it more relaxing.” she explained.

“And convenient.” Dustin put in.

“So I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a dip here. I mean you do know how to swim don't you?”

“I swim excellently.” he admitted.

“Great. Come with me.” Cassie said, as she brought Dustin up to her bedroom.

Dustin looked around seeing posters of the beach, as well as some Olympic gold medal swimmers, “Looking at the beach posters you must feel like you're at the beach every day.” he joked.

“I do. Helps me feel warm during the winter by thinking about it.” Cassie said, until Dustin looked over onto her dresser and saw something that caught his eye.

It was a picture of Cassie and the rest of the girls standing before the outdoors pool in her yard. Each of the girls was wearing a bikini that showed off each of their voluptuous figures and curves. Dustin couldn't take his eyes off of the exposed cleavage the girls were showing off and let his jaw hang open.

Cassie seeing this couldn't help but smile amusingly, as she went over to Dustin and put an arm around him before closing his mouth using only her index finger, “You like that? That picture was taken last year during the summer, after our freshman year.”

“Wow. You girls look so...” Dustin trailed off, as Cassie whispered seductively into his ear.

“Sexy?” she breathed heavenly into his ear.

Dustin felt a twitch below the belt, but answered, “Actually, yes.”

“Thanks. Now then, I'm gonna grab me a suit and we can head down below.” Cassie said, as she went into her closet to grab a suit.

* * *

Once she grabbed one, they went back down to the indoor pool room and each entered a changing stall. Dustin came out wearing a pair of red and black swim trunks. He began doing some stretches, before he saw Cassie step out of the stall she was in. Dustin gawked at her choice in swimwear. It was a small very thin orange two piece bikini that hardly covered anything. Dustin noticed her top looked like it only covered her her areolas and nipples, while the bottom only covered her front, while the back part was so thin it looked her her butt was exposed.

“Holy...” Dustin gasped.

“Ya like something you see?” Cassie flirted.

“Sorry, it's just I never knew woman's swimwear could be that revealing.”

Cassie giggled, “Yeah. Well they can.”

“Though I don't think any beach would allow you to wear that in public.”

“I know. That's why I mostly wear it at home, and when my parents aren't around.”

“Good call.” Dustin agreed.

“Well, come on.” Cassie said, as the two jumped into the pool and began swimming around.

The two laughed and played together having the time of their lives. As Dustin swam around, he spoke, “Man this is awesome. And nice the water's heated.”

“I know. And I'm impressed at how good at swimming you are, Dustin.” Cassie noted.

“Thanks. I enjoy a good dip when I need to unwind. Especially after a day of combat training.”

“That had to be stressful.” Cassie replied.

“It was,” Dustin confirmed, “But nothing I couldn't handle.”

“You must be right, considering after what I saw you do that day.”

“Those shadow soldiers were nothing but a good work out.” Dustin boasted.

Cassie smiled, as she swam over to Dustin who tried not to look too hard at her practically exposed floating breasts, “Me and the girls learned you had a fun time with Felicity the other day.”

Dustin looked at her before rolling his eyes, “Figured Felicity would share that with you girls. She tell you all the details?”

“More or less.”

“Then you know she and I...”

“Made out like lovers? Yeah. She told us you did enjoy it.”

“Of course I did. I've never felt anything like it in my short life so far.” Dustin explained.

“I'm glad you feel that way,” Cassie said, but you know the feeling of it always feels different when doing it with someone different.”

“It really does?” Dustin asked curiously. Cassie nodded, “Well, could you show me how?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Cassie replied, before the two leaned closer and started kissing.

Much like before with Felicity, Dustin found himself once again experiencing the hot passionate sensation of making out with an older girl. Even Cassie herself was enjoying herself because of how well Dustin was leading her in the kiss.

When they parted, Dustin spoke, “You're right. Doing it with you did feel different than with Felicity, but in the end both of you are amazing.”

“Thanks. And since you've already covered kissing with Felicity, I think we should cover another topic.”

“What kind of topic?” Dustin wondered.

Cassie smirked, as she reached behind her back, “The all natural kind.” suddenly her small bikini top came off exposing her erect nipples to Dustin.

Dustin looked down at her rack with his eyes widened, “Wow.” he gasped.

“Is this your first time seeing boobs before?” Cassie asked curiously, as Dustin nodded, “You mean you didn't even see Felicity's?”

“I haven't.”

“Well, that's a shame. Because you'd love them.”

Dustin watched, as Cassie reached into the water and pulled up her bikini bottom, before putting both pieces on the ledge of the pool, “You are incredibly bold getting naked in the pool with me. Not that I'm complaining.” he said.

“Felicity did say we all planned on getting to know you better. So this is my way.” she answered.

“Well, truthfully, I like it.” Dustin admitted.

“Good. Now how about you join me?”

“Delighted.” Dustin said, before reaching down into the water and pulled up his swim trunks. He put them on the ledge next to Cassie's bikini.

As Dustin floated before Cassie naked in the water, the older girl smiled and floated closer to him, “Wow, Dustin. You really have guts to follow along with this.”

Dustin smirked, until he gasped, feeling something grab him below, “Whoa. Are you...” he stopped before moaning.

“Mm, Dustin,” Cassie cooed, “Looks like guts aren't the only thing you got. You've also got balls.”

“Cassie, oh.” Dustin panted, as he felt Cassie massage his man jewels under the water.

“You like this, don't you?” Cassie asked, as she continued massaging him below the waist.

“Yes. I've never felt such a pleasing sensation.” he answered, while panting.

Cassie giggled, as she massaged his junk some more, before stopping, “Let's have us a little nude swim. Then when we get out I can pleasure you some more. And you can also pleasure me a bit.”

“You're on.” Dustin said, as he and Cassie started swimming around again, but both were all natural.

After wearing themselves out, they swam to the pool stairs and came out of the water. Upon exiting the pool Dustin caught sight of Cassie's full bare body, and felt flustered while looking at it. When Cassie looked Dustin over while noticing his erection from her massaging him below the belt cause, and smiled.

Dustin seeing it asked, “What?”

“Nothing it's just... You look good naked.”

Dustin blushed, before answering, “Thanks. And you're not so bad yourself.”

Cassie smiled, “Thank you. Now come over here.” she brought Dustin over to a beach chair, they sat down on, while making sure they sat close to each other.

“So what can I do to pleasure you, as you said I could?” Dustin inquired.

“Well, you can start here.” Cassie took Dustin's hands and planted them on her breasts.

Dustin was taken aback by what Cassie was suddenly making him do, but couldn't help but enjoy it, “Wow. They feel so incredibly soft.” he said, while massaging the orbs of flesh.

“I know, and I'm so proud of them.” Cassie said with a slight moan.

“You know this is the first time I've ever seen a naked woman before up close and not in an anatomy book in a cartoon depiction.” Dustin admitted.

“So you really didn't get to see Felicity without her clothes on?”

“I didn't.”

“Well, don't worry. There's a chance you may eventually.” Cassie promised.

“That would be nice.” Dustin said.

“But in the meantime. You got me.” Cassie said, as she laid down on the beach chair while pulling Dustin on top of her.

Dustin looked at the straddling position he was in with Cassie and looked down at her, “Are you good with this?”

“I sure am, now come a little closer,” Cassie instructed. Dustin got his face closer, before Cassie hugged his face into her cleavage, “Here we are.”

“Just like with Felicity.” Dustin said all muffled.

“Move your face around and blow.” Cassie instructed, as Dustin did what she said making him motorboat her. Cassie giggled at the tickling sensation.

Dustin pulled his face up for air, “That was so enjoyable.” he said.

“Same to me.” Cassie agreed, as she sat back up and had Dustin sit in her lap. She hefted her right breast up with one hand, and put her other hand around Dustin's head pushing him into her one breast making his mouth clamp onto it.

Dustin going on instincts proceeded to suck on Cassie's nipple, while he groped her other breast. Cassie moaned, as she held Dustin close, and thought, 'This feel so good. And look at him sucking on my breast like a newborn baby. It's so precious.'

After Dustin did enough sucking he came up for air, “How was that, Cassie?”

“I loved it. And now let me return to pleasure you.” Cassie said, as she reached down and started giving Dustin a hand job.

Dustin moaned, as he felt Cassie's hand go up and down his hard on. Cassie kept her focus on Dustin's manhood, before letting go not wanting him to experience an orgasm until the time was right for him. So she leaned down and gave the head a kiss, which made Dustin feel all tingly inside.

The two smiled at each other, as Cassie spoke, “I'm glad you came over today, Dustin.”

“Glad you invited me.” Dustin answered, as the two embraced with Cassie once again pulling Dustin's face into her bosom.

“Next time it's just us I should model some of my collection of bikinis for you.” Cassie whispered into his ear.

“I'd love to see that.” Dustin answered all muffled. So they sat on the beach chair naked, until it was time for Dustin to head off.

* * *

At Dustin's place, the boy had just finished dinner with his dad, and headed to his lab. Down in his lab, Dustin was working on another robot with Zyphon handing him tools he needed. Zyphon took notice of his master's good mood, “You've been very happy these last few days, Master.”

“Well, Zyphon, I've been getting closer and closer to the girls. Two of them at least. And I'm probably going to be getting to know the others soon as well,” he heard his phone chime, “Speak of the devil.” he checked his text messages.

“What is it?” Zyphon asked.

“It's Zelda. She wants me to come by her place tomorrow after school and show me some of her music making equipment.”

“Is that all?” the robot inquired.

“Probably not.” Dustin chuckled, knowing tomorrow was going to be another day.

 


	7. Zelda's Basement Studio

It was Monday afternoon right when school had let out. Exiting the building was Dustin Bowers who had changed from his teacher suit and into his casual clothes. He looked around before spotting Zelda at the bottom of the stairs already changed into her normal clothes as well.

Dustin came down the stairs and spoke to her, “Hey, Zelda.”

Zelda smiled, “Dustin. You all set to go?”

“Of course.”

“Well, come on.” Zelda said, as the two hurried off.

As they walked, Zelda spoke to the boy professor, “I want you to know I did find your class today to be very inspiring.”

“Thanks. I'm just glad you and the others are taking my class seriously.” Dustin said, as Zelda giggled.

* * *

The two reached a house, and Zelda unlocked the door before letting him inside, “No one's at home?” Dustin wondered, as he looked around.

“My parents will be home later. So for now it's just us. You wanna see some of my radio equipment?”

“You bet.”

“Follow me to my studio.” Zelda said, as she brought Dustin down to her basement.

She turned on some lights to reveal her basement had the layout of a lounge with a TV, armchairs, and a circular table with folding chairs set up around it. Across from that was a miniature bar.

“Nice set up.” Dustin looked around.

“This is just for some of my uncles and male cousins who like to watch sports down here during the holidays,” Zelda explained, before motioning to another corner, “This is where the magic happens.”

Dustin looked over and saw a bunch of radio and music making equipment set up surrounding a set that looked like the set of Howard Stern's show, “Wow. Love what you've done with the set up. Where'd you even get all this equipment from?” Dustin looked at the equipment.

“Second-handed, donated, even scrounged up. Everything works perfectly.” Zelda explained.

“So you really make music with all this stuff?” Dustin wondered.

“Sure do. But what I'm really known for is my Podcast. To the pod listeners I am D.J Zelly. I not only share my beats with listeners but also talk about the latest news in media and other things.”

“Is there anything you don't talk about?”

“Politics,” she replied, “Something I never want to touch on because it's a sensitive subject.”

“All true,” Dustin agreed, as he took a seat on the couch that was part of the set, “Do you do interviews here?”

“Sometimes. Not with actual celebrities, because of my lack of connections, but sometimes I call one of my girls here to help me review a certain topic.” she explained.

“And how are you viewed by listeners?”

“Well, I have my supporters and I have my haters. I mean I don't expect to be loved by everyone because not everyone's going to agree with my opinions of certain things I talk about.”

“Always be prepared for some kind of negative feedback,” Dustin noted, “But how do you handle a show down here? I mean what if someone comes down here in the middle of a recording?”

“That's where this comes in,” Zelda went over to a switch and flicked it to reveal a red light, “There's another light like this upstairs. When it's on Red it means I'm recording and I cannot be disturbed. If it's switched to Green,” she changes it to green, “It means I'm available.”

“Clever.” Dustin admitted.

Zelda nodded, “Anyway, how'd you like to listen to some of the various mixes I've made in these past years?”

“Sure.” Dustin said, as the two sat at a table. Zelda pulled out her phone and started playing audio files of awesome and impressive beats made with her equipment.

“Oh, yeah. This is my jam.” Dustin waved his finger and tapped his feet.

“I know, right? Felicity says when she starts her party business she can hire me on as a DJ to make music for certain parties.”

“Sounds like a good deal.”

“Yeah. That way we can work together.” Zelda smiled.

And so the two continued to listen to some of Zelda's beats, with Dustin giving Zelda some small tips on how to make even better beats.

* * *

Afterward, Zelda and Dustin were on the set's couch talking about what Cassie had done with Dustin, “Cassie really went all out with you.”

“I know. The stuff we did was truly amazing. I felt like a new person from it just as I felt after my time with Felicity.” the boy explained.

“Well, care to see how you'll feel after doing it with me?” Zelda offered.

“Delighted. Shall we head to your bedroom?”

“Actually, I was thinking we do it down here on set.”

“But what if someone comes down?” Dustin asked in concern.

“You forget my signal light?” Zelda asked rhetorically, as she turned the light onto red.

“Clever.” Dustin commended her.

“Thanks. Now then, let's get started.” Zelda began, as the two leaned in and started kissing.

They kissed passionately, as Zelda wrapped her arms around Dustin's neck to pull him closer resulting in her tongue slipping in. Dustin enjoying it slipped his tongue inside as well, making both kiss with more passion.

When they parted for air, Zelda spoke to Dustin, “Now let's see what we look like with less clothing.” Zelda began stripping down until she was in her white lingerie. Dustin blushed at the sight of Zelda in her undergarments, especially seeing her cleavage canyon.

'Gorgeous.' he thought.

“Well, come on,” Zelda broke him out of his thoughts, “Since you've seen me in my undergarments, it's only fair I see you in yours.”

“Right.” Dustin agreed, as he started stripping down until he was in red boxer shorts.

Zelda looked surprised, “You're already wearing boxers?”

“Yeah. Briefs are really tight and make me uncomfortable down south.” Dustin explained.

“Good choice.” Zelda said, as she used her index finger to draw a circle around the bulge forming in Dustin's boxer shorts.

Dustin's hands trembled, as he savored the erotic sensation he felt below. Zelda smiled at his reaction, before getting off the couch and reached behind her back to undo her bra. Once it was undone, she slipped it off to reveal her breasts to Dustin. Dustin much like the time he saw Cassie's breasts looked at them in awe. Zelda finished off by slipping her bottoms off and was standing before Dustin naked.

“Wow.” Dustin marveled at Zelda who giggled. Knowing what had to be done next, Dustin stood up and slipped his shorts down to reveal his erection to Zelda.

Zelda looked down at Dustin's dick and whistled, “For a young boy, you've certainly got quite a package.”

“Thanks. You've got a smokin' body yourself.” Dustin replied.

“Thank you. Now let's have some fun.” Zelda said, as the two went back on the couch.

Zelda started feeling up Dustin's body by rubbing her hands on his torso, “Ooh, you've got some muscle here.”

“All thanks to my spirit warrior training.”

“I didn't even know boys your age could get this kind of muscle here.”

“Well, surprise.” Dustin joked and they laughed.

“You know what's a good thing about having my podcast and studio down here in the basement?” Zelda asked.

“What?”

“If it gets stuffy down here, I can always do my show in my underwear or even like this.” she explained.

Dustin's eyes widened, “You do that?” Zelda nodded, “What if you have a guest here?”

“If it's one of my friends, then we both would be all natural and such. The beauty of a podcast and radio is no one listening can see you.”

“Valid.” Dustin admitted.

“Anyway.” Zelda went closer to Dustin, as she reached down to give him a handjob.

“Oh, that's the ticket.” Dustin panted, as Zelda massaged his hard on and his junk.

Zelda enjoyed the feeling of the man jewels in her hands as if she was gripping a hacky sack or stress relief ball. She reached down and gave the tip or his erection a kiss, much to Dustin's joy. She continued to pleasure Dustin with more skin to skin contact, before Dustin spoke up.

“As much as I'm enjoying this, Zelda. I wanna return the favor.”

“Do you now?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, and I know how to do it. Do you trust me?” he asked hopefully.

Zelda feeling Dustin's desire smiled, and answered, “Yes.”

Dustin smirked, as he jumped Zelda pinning her on the bed, while he straddled her, “Professor, I'm surprised at you.” Zelda giggled.

“Blame Felicity and Cassie for awakening this side of me when they seduced me.” Dustin answered, as he licked his lips.

“Actually, I don't blame them for that. In fact I'm glad they did this.” Zelda said, as Dustin put his face at her breasts, and began licking her nipples and kissing them. Zelda moaned in enjoyment, as Dustin motorboated them.

The boy genius massaged her rack, as Dustin spoke, “Yes, these feel so soft.”

“Thanks. You really have a thing for boobs, don't you?”

“Well, I wouldn't say just that. I'm starting to everything about the female body.” Dustin confessed.

“I'm just messing with you.” Zelda said, as she sat up and kissed Dustin, before they continued to make out.

Soon the two laid next to each other on the couch panting from so much excitement, “Wow! You've got some stamina.” Zelda panted.

“You got a lot of that yourself.” Dustin admitted.

“Thanks. Today's been one hell of a day.”

“Indeed. Well, I should get going.”

“Yeah. Listen, Dustin, any chance you'd like to be a guest on any of my future podcasts?” Zelda asked, “We can do it down here naked.”

Dustin smirked, “Sounds like a wild idea.” the two kissed, before the two got changed, and Zelda watched Dustin head off.

Zelda watched the boy leave, while thinking lustfully, 'He is a man among boys.'

 


	8. Brooke's Pizza Masterpiece

Tuesday afternoon when classes were letting out, Dustin was still in the classroom packing his notes, until, a knock was heard on the opened classroom door. He turned and saw Brooke standing in the door frame, “Hey, Prof.” she greeted.

“Brooke, can I help you with something?” Dustin asked.

“Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my place. I have something to make and I want you to taste test it.”

Dustin was curious, “Well, I'm always up for trying new things. Let me just get chanced and I'll meet you outside.” Dustin went to the nearest mens room to change.

Outside the school, Brooke waited, until she saw Dustin exit the building in his normal attire, “Shall we go?” Dustin asked her.

“Follow me.” Brooke said, as she led the way.

* * *

They arrived at Brooke's house, as the girl let the two inside, “My parents won't be home for another few hours so it's just us. Make yourself at home, while I get changed.” she went upstairs and soon enough came back down in her normal attire, “Ok now wait there, and I'll get started on whipping you up my new masterpiece.”

“Don't you want any help?” Dustin offered.

“That's sweet of you to ask, but I'll manage.” she answered.

“Well, ok. If you change your mind just ask.” Dustin said, as he took a seat on the living room armchair, while Brooke headed for the kitchen.

Dustin waited around while reading a nearby random magazine from a pile of them. Soon enough he saw Brooke exit the kitchen wearing an apron, “All ready.”

“Neat.” Dustin got up and walked over to her.

“You said your favorite dish was pizza, right?” Brooke asked.

“Correct.”

“Well, I'm assuming you've had the five-cheese before, have you?”

'Of course.” Dustin confirmed.

Brooke smirked, “Well, I'm proud to say I have recreated the original masterpiece.”

“Say what?” the boy genius asked in confusion.

Brooke brought Dustin into the kitchen where he saw on the table was a perfectly made cheese pizza that looked extra cheesy already cut into slices, “Behold, Novantanove Formaggio, The 99-cheese pizza!”

Dustin's eyes widened as he salivated at the sight of the masterpiece, while also looking shocked, “No way. It's not possible. A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility!”

Brooke smirked some more seeing how flabbergasted he was and decided to tease hi some more. She picked up a slice and held it out for him to see, “Shall I list the ingredients? Cheddar, Provolone...” Dustin started sweating, as she listed them off, “Asiago, Tallegio, Mozzarella, of course.”

“Ok! Ok. You convinced me. It looks like it. But you brought me here to taste it, right?”

“Correct.” she confirmed.

“Well, I'm ready to give it a try.” Dustin sat himself down at the table, as Brooke served him a slice.

He picked the slice up, still entranced by the cheesy look. He prepared himself and took a bite of it. He chewed it up to savor the taste and flavor before swallowing. Brooke watched in concern, before asking, “Well?”

Dustin looked up at Brooke and answered, “This has to be... The best pizza I've ever eaten!”

“Really?” Brooke asked joyfully.

“Yeah. You perfectly recreated something that was said to be an urban legend. I can't have this on my own. You should also enjoy the fruits of your labor.” Dustin offered.

“Thank you.” Brooke took a seat at the table as she and her professor enjoyed the pizza together.

* * *

After finishing their meal the two cleaned up the kitchen together, before Brooke brought Dustin up to her bedroom.

“Inviting me to your room after eating, Brooke?” Dustin asked rhetorically.

“Well, there's the saying it's best to take someone to dinner first before going any further.” she answered.

“True.”

“Plus since you've already gotten together with Felicity, Zelda, and Cassie, it's time I see for myself how good you can make a woman feel.”

“Well, Brooke, since you're so eager I'd be delighted to show you what I can do.” Dustin said, as the two leaned in and started to kiss.

They kissed passionately as Brooke held onto Dustin's cheeks to keep his head straight while they made out. Soon the two came up for some air, and were ready to take it up a notch. They started removing their clothes. Dustin was in his boxers, and Brooke was in orange lingerie.

Brooke took noticed of the erection forming in Dustin's boxer shorts, and put her finger to the tip where his dick was pointing, “I can't wait to have some fun with this beauty.”

“Same for those.” Dustin motioned to her contained breasts.

“Well, let's show each other our goods.” Brooke suggested, as she removed her lingerie, and Dustin removed his shorts leaving the two naked on Brooke's bed.

Brooke looked down at Dustin's boner, and smiled before stroking it, “So this is what the girls have been going on about.”

“Hope they've said nothing but good things about it.” Dustin said.

“What's there bad to say about this national treasure?” Brooke asked, as she massaged his length and man jewels.

“Good point.” Dustin moaned.

Brooke then noticed Dustin staring at her happily, “What?” she giggled, while curious about his expression.

“Sorry, it's just I love that you have such a beautiful shade of red hair.” Dustin rubbed her head, while feeling her short red hair.

“Really?” she asked, while enjoying the head rub.

“Of course.”

“Well, I am proud to be a redhead.” Brooke admitted.

“As you should be.” Dustin said, as he used his free hand to cope of a feel of her right breast and fondled it.

Brooke while enjoying the feeling spoke to the boy teasingly, “I'll bet you've never seen a redhead with boobs as big as mine in person before, have you?”

“I can't say I have.” Dustin admitted, as he continued to rub Brooke's head, and fondle her breast.

Brooke smirked, as she grabbed Dustin and laid down on her bed with the boy on top of her, “Then let me be the first big boobed redhead you have your way with.”

Dustin taking the invite started kissing Brooke's breasts, while licking her nipples, and just rubbing his face in her cleavage. Brooke just giggled, as she held the boys head closer. She eventually let Dustin up for air, and he crawled up closer to her and proceeded to start kissing her neck as she panted.

“Oh, Dustin.” Brooke panted, as she wrapped her arms around him to press his naked body against her own.

Dustin moved from kissing Brooke's neck and shoulder back to her lips again. When they came up for some air again, Brooke spoke, “Dustin, could you do something more for me?”

“Sure, Brooke, what do you have in mind?” the boy inquired.

“Could you massage my feet? I would really appreciate it.” Brooke stuck her feet out and wiggled her toes seductively.

“Sure, Brooke.” Dustin said, as he went down to her feet and started massaging her right foot.

Brooke moaned and relaxed as Dustin made sure to cover every inch of her foot including going in between her toes. When Dustin finished Brooke's right foot, he moved onto her left foot making sure it got the same treatment.

“Oh, Dustin, that feels so amazing.” Brooke moaned in joy.

“Glad you liked it.” he replied.

“Now it's time I give you a massage.” Brooke said, as she sat up and crawled up to Dustin making him lay back.

As Dustin laid back Brooke crawled up to him on her stomach before reaching his manhood. She eyed the erection before her while licking her lips like a predator ready to pounce. Instead she gripped her hand around his dick and started giving him a handjob, while at the same time massaged his man jewels as well.

“Mm, the girls weren't kidding about you having a nice big boy cock and equally big balls as well.” Brooke said lustfully while massaging his junk.

“Glad you find it so appealing.” Dustin panted, as he enjoyed the pleasure.

Brooke continued to tease Dustin by putting the head of his length into her mouth and sucked on it a couple of time followed up by giving it light kisses. After taking it out of her mouth she looked down at the hard on and spoke, “How'd you like to get acquainted with my girls, big boy?” she hefted her breasts up for Dustin to see.

Dustin answered, as his erection remained stiff, “I think we'd both love that?”

“Good to know.” Brooke said, as she wrapped her breasts around Dustin's dick.

“So soft.” Dustin gasped.

“I know. Now brace yourself.” Brooke said, as she started rubbing her boobs around Dustin's dick while licking and kissing the tip of it.

Dustin moaned in enjoyment, while Brooke continued to savor the feeling of having his dick pillowed in between her breasts. Brooke quickly made sure not to overdo it for that was to be saved for when the girls plan was truly done.

Brooke and Dustin sat side by side on the bed, as Dustin spoke, “That was great, Brooke.”

“I know. And just think, you have four more girls looking to have a good time with you.” she noted.

“I know. I can't wait to see how my time with them will be,” he admitted, “But if it's anything like the time I spent with you and the others I'll be looking forward to it.”

Brooke nodded, and slid herself lower before resting her head in Dustin's chest, “Dustin, could you stroke my head some more like you did before? I find it relaxing.”

Dustin smiled, and started stroking her hair like he did before while Brooke nestled all comfy in his chest. The boy kissed her forehead and thought to himself, 'These girls keep getting more and more precious every time I do this with them. So Ashley, Wendy, Kiyomi, and Katherine. How good are you girls compared to the rest of your fellow cheerleaders?' he knew he was going to be in for a lot more pleasure the next four days.

 


	9. Interracial Love

It was Wednesday afternoon at the school, and in the gymnasium the cheer squad was busy with cheer practice. On the bleachers was Dustin out of his teacher's garb and in his regular clothes again. He watched the girls practice while also enjoying the sight of watching their racks shake and bounce around with their bodily movements, especially their hips shaking from side to side.

He could feel an erection forming in his pants, but kept it to himself. Soon practice ended, as Ashley spoke to her team, “Ok, ladies, that's a wrap for today.”

“Good practice.” Felicity told the girls.

“For real.” Kiyomi agreed.

“Well, until tomorrow, girls. Until then I have business to take care of.” Ashley said while motioning to Dustin, while giving him an amorous smirk.

Dustin blushed knowing what was on her mind, and the girls giggled before they all headed to the locker room to change. Dustin had been enjoying the opportunity of spending time with the girls on the squad for not only to get to know them better, but to receive pleasurable fun with them as well.

The girls came out all fully clothed and headed off, while Ashley stayed behind, “Ready, Prof?” she asked Dustin.

“Ready, Ash.” Dustin got off the bleachers, and the two headed out.

* * *

As they walked for Ashley's place, they passed the time by talking, “You're still working on more robots even with you having three already?” the girl asked.

“Yeah. I have two more designs already in the making. Once they're done, I'll have more help around the lab and in case I run into trouble.” the boy genius explained.

“Neat. Can't wait to see them when they're done,” Ashley said, before they approached a house, “Here we are.”

“Nice place.” Dustin said, as Ashley let them both in.

“I'm home!” she called out.

Coming around the corner from the living room was another girl about fourteen years old, with black hair in a bob style cut, an E-cup bust line, and a nice round butt like Ashley's. Her attire included sneakers, blue shorts, and a black crop top.

“Hey, sis. I just got in awhile ago,” the younger girl replied before noticing Dustin, “Hey, who's this?”

“My Foreign Language Teacher/friend,” Ashley answered, “His name's Dustin Bowers.”

“Wait? This is the boy professor you told me about, Ash?” the girl asked in surprise.

“One and the same.”

“Well, Professor, it's nice to meet you.” the girl greeted him.

“Please, I'm only a Professor at the school. Outside it I'm just Dustin.”

“This is my little sister, Meghan.” Ashley continued introductions.

“That's me.” Meghan smiled sweetly.

“Is mom home?” Ashley asked her sister.

“Yeah, she's in the workout room.” Meghan answered.

“Workout room?” Dustin asked the sisters.

“Our mom's a fitness instructor/yoga teacher.” Ashley explained.

“Neat.”

“Come on, I'll introduce you.” Ashley offered, as she led Dustin through the house, while Meghan followed.

Ashley stopped before a door and opened in. Inside the three saw an adult woman with long black hair and was wearing a pair of blue workout shorts and blue sports bra. Dustin noticed her rack and butt were about as big as Ashley's and Meghan's. As she was bending down to do toe touches she ended up aiming her big butt in the direction of the girls and Dustin whose eyes were glued.

“Mom!” Ashley called.

The woman stopped her exercising and turned around so Dustin could get a better look at her. Many men and teen boys would've mistaken her for a Diamond Jackson look-alike, “Ashley, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?”

“All good, mom.”

The woman noticed Dustin, “Oh, and who is this adorable little man?”

“This is my Foreign Language Teacher, Professor Dustin Bowers.”

“This is the boy professor you've told us all about?” the woman asked in surprise.

“That's right.” she confirmed.

“It's nice to meet you, ma'am.” Dustin greeted.

“And it's very nice to meet you too. I'm Ashley's mother; Sonya Warton.”

Dustin smiled, and continued, “I hope you don't mind me being here. Trust me I didn't come here because your daughter has been misbehaving.”

“I should hope not. Her father and I raised her better than to be a troublemaker.” Sonya eyed her oldest daughter.

“Mom, please!” Ashley whined, as Meghan giggled.

Sonya chuckled, before speaking to Dustin, “Anyway, you're welcomed here as a professor and even as a friend.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Warton.”

“Please, call me Sonya.” she offered.

“I'm gonna be showing Dustin some of my Soccer stuff, if you need us just call.” Ashley explained, as she took Dustin's hand and dragged him off leaving Meghan and Sonya watching them with smiles.

* * *

So Ashley brought Dustin up to her room, where Dustin took notice of a bunch of Soccer trophies and medals on a shelf, “Wow, you really are a Soccer Star.”

“Thanks. I'm really hoping I can make it to the professionals.”

“Well, I'm sure you can.” Dustin replied.

“Thanks. You must be anxious to see how much I can woo you like the others have.” Ashley teased.

“Well, my experiences with the others have opened my mind to all sorts of new feelings.” Dustin noted.

“Well, then. Shall we get started?” Ashley asked.

“Let's.” Dustin agreed, before they sat down on Ashley's bed and began kissing.

Ashley was surprised to see Dustin started leading the kiss on, while thinking, 'Wow. Felicity and the others so far have really made an impact on him.'

'Damn this is hot.' Dustin thought, while kissing Ashley passionately.

Soon they parted, and Ashley spoke, “I see your experience in kissing these last few days have done wonders for you.”

“You and your friends are good teachers in that field.” Dustin answered slyly.

Ashley giggled, as she nuzzled against his cheek, “Dustin, what do you think of interracial relationships or marriage?”

“What?” he asked taken aback by her question.

“What do you think of two people from different races or backgrounds having a relationship or being married to each other?” she asked clearly.

“Well, personally I've never had a problem with it. I mean a lot of people have relationships with people of different races or backgrounds.”

“I know. But what about the idea of a black and a white  together?” she asked curiously.

“The idea of that has intrigued me. I mean why should it be a problem if so many other different races marrying different ones?” Dustin asked, “I mean granted I don't see to many interracial couples like that, but I don't have an issue with it. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I just want you to know Meghan and I are the children of an interracial marriage.” she explained.

“You are?”

“Uh-huh,” See that picture there?” she asked, as Dustin looked at a picture on the dresser of Ashley with her sister, mom, and an adult Caucasian man, “That's my father with my mom.”

“Your mom married a Caucasian?” Dustin asked.

“Yeah. Even though they both came from different races they loved each other to the point they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and have kids.” Ashley continued.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Meghan and I are proud to be born to the both of them.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Dustin smiled at her who smiled back.

“Now, let's go someplace else and have the main event.” the girl offered.

“You mean we're not doing it in your room?” Dustin asked in confusion.

“I have someplace better in mind.” Ashley grinned.

* * *

So Dustin followed Ashley back downstairs, and saw they were heading once again for the workout room. They went inside to see Sonya and Meghan were inside looking almost as if they were waiting for them.

“Ashley, why're we in here? You notice your mom and sister are right here.” Dustin pointed out.

“I know.” she answered.

“We wanted to join the two of you in your little fun.” Meghan said.

“Wh-what're you talking about?” Dustin asked nervously.

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, Dustin, they know. I told them myself.”

“You what?!”

“Let's just say they beat it out of me.” Ashley winced.

Dustin turned to Sonya and Meghan, “Ashley told you about how I've been getting to know her friends on a more personal level?”

“That's right.” Meghan confirmed.

“And it's rather sweet to see them educating you on intimacy.” Sonya admitted.

“It is?” Dustin asked.

“I didn't believe it myself when my mom told me that.” Ashley admitted.

“And you two want to join us in our fun?” Dustin asked the mom and younger sister.

“We do.” Meghan answered.

Dustin turned to Sonya, “But, Sonya, what if your husband comes home and finds out?”

“My husband's away on business overseeing the construction of a building he just designed. He's an architect.” Sonya explained.

“And you're willing to seduce not only your oldest daughters teacher but a young boy while he's away?”

“I love my husband, make no mistake about that. But sometimes when he's gone away for awhile on business I can get rather bored without anyone to have fun with. And I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way when he's away from home.”

“And I don't think it's fair that my sister and her friends get to have fun with a cute young professor all to themselves.” Meghan added.

Sonya spoke, “Look no one like your dad or anyone close to you will ever find out. Not even my husband. Trust me.”

Dustin processed everything, and given the fact he was itching for some more intimacy wasn't about to cancel now after the make out with Ashley got him hyped, “Well, ok.” he answered.

Needless to say Meghan and Sonya were excited, as was Ashley. Sonya spoke up, “So we can assume the two of you have already kissed?”

“Yes we have.” Ashley confirmed.

“It was incredible.” Dustin added.

“Well, then I’m going to get a piece as well.” Meghan said, as she went to Dustin and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting her lips on his.

Dustin returned the kiss as his and Meghan's tongues wrestled in each others mouths. When they parted, Dustin panted, “Wow. That felt great too.”

“I'm glad.” Meghan smiled.

Suddenly Sonya took the boy, “Alright, girls. Let a married woman show you how it's done.” and with that, Sonya puckered up and put her lips to Dustin's. Dustin was once again enjoying the feeling, especially since this time he was kissing a woman in her prime.

When they parted, Dustin spoke, “Wow. I never thought I would end up kissing an adult African American Woman or any adult woman in my life at this age.”

“I'll bet, but you know I'm not completely African American.”

“You're not?”

Sonya shook her head, “I also have some Haitian blood in me.”

“Good to know.” Dustin replied.

“Now let's move onto the next part.” Ashley said, as she, Meghan, and Sonya started stripping down to their undergarments. Ashley's lingerie was cheetah print, Meghan's were Dalmatian spots print, and Sonya's were a mix of light blue and royal blue.

Dustin's eyes were stuck to the sight before him, seeing the mother and her daughters sexy figures, and their cleavages visible to him. The three smiled at his flabbergasted expression, before Ashley spoke, “Ok, now to finish it.” they removed their lingerie and all three were naked before the boy professor.

“Like what you see?” Ashley asked, as the three posed together seductively with hefting their racks up or turning around to point their butts in his direction.

“Words alone cannot do your beauty justice.” Dustin answered.

“Isn't he sweet?” Ashley asked her sister and mother.

“You weren't kidding.” Meghan agreed.

“Well, come on, sweetie. Join us.” Sonya insisted.

Dustin not needing to be told twice, started removing his clothes until he was buck naked like they were. The Warton mother and sisters looked at the boy's body looking flustered, “Well, you're quite the little man aren't you?” Sonya asked.

“I know mom. He's that developed below the waist already.” Meghan noticed.

“And he's all ours.” Ashley finished, as Dustin spoke up.

“Well, you three are mine as well.” he smirked.

“So true.” Sonya agreed.

“Come here, handsome.” Ashley beckoned him forward.

Dustin once again went to Ashley who took his hands and planted them on her breasts, “Give me a good massage here.”

“You got it.” Dustin answered, as he began massaging Ashley's rack pleasurably making the girl moan.

Ashley giggled, as Dustin played with her nipples, before he began licking, kissing, and sucking on them. Dustin picked his head up from Ashley's breasts, as the girl spoke, “You really like breasts don't you?”

“Are you kidding me, I love everything about the female body thanks to the girls.”

“Well, then how about this?” Ashley said, as she turned around and stuck her butt out to him, “You like this juicy booty?” she giggled.

Dustin's hand trembled, as his erection remained hard. He got down on his knees and started massaging Ashley's butt, “This does feel as soft as your boobs.” Dustin told her.

“Thanks. And you've got good massaging hands.” Ashley said, while relaxing.

“I can't wait for him to use those hands on me.” Meghan said.

“Me too.” Sonya agreed.

Sonya rolled over again so she was lying face up, while moving her hands down to her pussy, “See how wet I'm getting because of how good you make me feel?”

Dustin looked down seeing Ashley's pussy was indeed looking wet, “I seriously am surprised at myself.” he answered.

“You're welcome to play with it.” she offered.

Dustin looked at her for assurance, and she nodded. Taking the chance, Dustin went down to her pussy and began fingering at it, before licking up whatever came out, “Wow. Not bad at all.” he admitted.

“If you wanna go further, then take that dick of yours and put it in.” she offered.

Dustin nodded, as he positioned himself and slid himself into her pussy, “All set.” he told her.

“So this is how it feels having you inside. I love it.” Ashley smiled happily.

“Ok, brace yourself.” Dustin began thrusting in and out inside Ashley who moaned.

“Yes! Oh! Oh yes!” she panted, as Dustin kept going at it harder and harder. As he did so Meghan and Sonya were also getting wet by watching Dustin screw Ashley.

“Ashley, I'm feeling a build up and I can't hold it.” Dustin told her.

“Then don't. Let it out.” Ashley answered.

Dustin gasped, as he released a load inside her, “Wow.” he gasped.

“I know. Wow.” she repeated.

Sonya applauded, “Congratulations to both of you. I hope you'll remember this moment forever.”

“I'll never forget this.” Dustin answered.

“Me neither.” Ashley agreed.

Dustin slipped himself out of Ashley's pussy still covered in juices. Ashley put her face to it and licked it clean, while giving him a bit of a blowjob. When she finished, Meghan pulled Dustin over to her.

“So, Meghan, what are you into?” he asked her.

“Well, like my sister I'm also part of my junior high's cheer squad, but I'm also on the girls basketball team. I can make a mean long shot.” she boasted.

“How do you manage to be on both Basketball and the cheer squad?” Dustin wondered.

“Well, the only time I don't cheer is when the girls basketball team has a match.” Meghan explained.

“Do you aim to go professional in women's basketball?”

“It's something I have in mind.”

“Well, good to know you have plans.”

“I know, now let's get you comfy.” and with that Meghan laid Dustin down on his back and straddled him. As she began rubbing his torso, Dustin panted.

“Oh, that feels good.” Dustin said, while relaxing.

“Well, I'm just getting started,” Meghan replied, as she got off and went down to his manhood, and started giving him a handjob, “Mm, this really is nice and big. And these balls are just as good.” she massaged Dustin's junk.

“That's the spot.” Dustin said, as he continued to enjoy being aroused.

Meghan smiled, as she gave the tip of his erection a few kisses before wrapping her boobs around it, “Hope you're ready for a good old tit-fuck.” she told the boy before rubbing her breasts around his hard on slowly, before picking up the pace.

“Oh, Meghan, you're very good with your boobs.” Dustin panted.

“I know. Me and my girls are a hell of a team,” Meghan giggled, as she continued her work, until Dustin squirted. Meghan licked the contents off herself, “Now come here, Dustin, my girls want to get to know you.” she hugged Dustin's face deep into her boobs and smothered him.

As Dustin's face rubbed into Meghan's cleavage, he thought, 'This is turning out to be a better day than I hoped. And I'm gonna make sure these three beautiful women all enjoy it.' Dustin surprised Meghan by motorboating her.

Meghan giggled at the feeling in her breasts, before Dustin pulled his face out, “You're such a cutie.” she said, as they kissed. Dustin started kissing down Meghan's neck. Meghan continued to hold Dustin close, as he kissed her neck before looking her in the eyes.

“I'm glad I got to know you today, Meghan.”

“Same to you, Dustin. And I hope you're still teaching foreign language for awhile. Because I'd love to take your class when I reach high school.” she said.

“I'd be delighted to have you as a student.” Dustin admitted, as they kissed some more.

When they parted, Sonya went over to Dustin and held him close to her body, “You really are a cutie of a boy, Dustin. I can see why Ashley spoke so fondly of you the day she came home from your first day of teaching.”

“Well, just trying to be a good teacher. And so far I've been doing just that.”

Sonya nodded, and spoke sympathetically, “She also told me about how you lost your mother years ago. I'm so sorry for you.”

“Thanks. My mom may be gone, but I know she's still with me.”

“Of course she is.” Sonya agreed, as she cuddled with the boy.

Dustin rubbed against Sonya's bosom, before taking her right nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Sonya moaned, as she held Dustin's head close and enjoyed the breastfeeding. She looked to her daughters and spoke, “I remember when I used to do this with you two. Oh, good times.”

“Except this time you're doing it with a boy who isn't dad.” Ashley noted.

Sonya giggled at the logic, and continued to breastfeed Dustin, until he had enough. Dustin removed his lips from Sonya's nipple, and stood before her. Sonya hefted her breasts up before pillowing them around Dustin's dick, “That feels good, Sonya.” he said, while enjoying himself.

“I'm glad ya like it.” Sonya said, as she started rubbing her breasts all around Dustin's length.

She started tit-fucking him, while Dustin panted and moaned from the soft feeling of the giant breasts smothering his hard on. Sonya kept picking up the pace, while Dustin held it in as long as he could to enjoy the feeling. Finally Dustin released a load into Sonya's breasts. The woman licked it up and cleaning off Dustin's dick with her mouth.

“Is this how you and your husband feel when you do this?” Dustin asked the woman.

“All that and more.” Sonya answered, as she sat Dustin down on a flat weight bench.

Sonya turned around and positioned herself, before lowering down causing Dustin's manhood to enter her pussy, “I'm inside an adult woman.” he gasped.

“I like it. It feels perfect,” Sonya answered, as she started bouncing up and down riding Dustin in reverse cowgirl fashion, “Mm, yeah. Oh!” she moaned, as she rode Dustin, who in turn wrapped his arms around her to feel up her stomach and boobs.

“Have you always been this busty?” Dustin asked Sonya while massaging her breasts.

“Since high school.” she answered.

“Amazing how you've been in this good of shape.”

“I am a fitness instructor after all.” Sonya reminded him.

So Sonya continued to ride Dustin until they both released. Sonya removed herself from Dustin and cleaned them both up, “Sonya, that was wild.”

“I know. How about doing it through my other hole.” she nudged him.

Dustin realizing what she was asking for spoke, “Really?”

“Yeah. I love it there.”

“Well, if you want to.”

Sonya smiled, as she got down on all fours and stuck her booty in front of Dustin. Dustin gazed it and saw the love hole Sonya was referring to. So he stuck his dick in through her anus and proceeded to screw her doggy style. Sonya moaned in joy, while Dustin humped her from behind. The Warton sisters watched the young boy screw their mother which got them equally wet and wanting more.

When Sonya and Dustin released again, the two separated and rested, until the sisters came over to them, “This has been so much fun, Dustin.” Ashley began.

“The best ever.” Meghan put in.

“Thanks. Glad I could satisfy all three of you.”

“And we're happy to see how much you enjoyed us.” Sonya added.

“I hope you'll consider doing it again with me.” Ashley hoped.

“And me too.” Meghan added.

“I'd like that.” he answered.

Sonya spoke to the boy, “And next time my husband goes on another business trip I'll let you know. Just in case you wanted any MILF action.” she smiled.

“Thanks, Sonya.” Dustin replied, as Sonya kissed his lips.

When they parted, Ashley and Meghan quickly took their turns giving Dustin a kiss. When they finished Dustin spoke, “Hands down best sex ever.”

“And we have a little bit more fun for you.” Ashley said, as all three hefted their boobs up, and they announced together.

“Booby Smother attack!” they pressed their racks all around Dustin's head and smothered him. Dustin laughed in enjoyment, while the ladies giggled at his reaction, and how ticklish it felt when he took turns motorboating all three.

* * *

That night after Dustin went home, Sonya was in her bed speaking to her husband on her tablet through video chat, “So I'll be back in two days, Sonya.” her husband spoke to her.

“Ok, Albert, I'll see you then. Have a goodnight.” Sonya told him.

“Love you.” Albert said.

“Love you too, baby.” Sonya said, as they ended their video chat. Sonya sighed, as she relaxed in bed. She couldn't wait till her husband got home so she could snuggle up close into his loving embrace.

In Ashley's room, the girl was in her undergarments about to get ready for bed, until Meghan entered, “Hey, Ash.” she greeted.

“Hey, Meghan.” Ashley greeted.

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight? I don't feel like sleeping by myself.” Meghan requested.

Ashley smiled, and rolled her eyes, “All right.”

Meghan smiled, as she climbed into bed with Ashley, “Your professor really is something, Ashley.”

“I know. My friends and I really appreciate him. And he's so special.”

“Special is right.” Meghan agreed, while Ashley knew Meghan doesn't truly understand what Ashley meant about Dustin truly being special, “Thanks for letting both mom and me join you in pleasuring him.”

“No problem.” Ashley said, as the two sisters kissed before falling asleep into each others embrace.


	10. Dance Magic

One evening in Dustin's lab, the boy genius spirit warrior was at his computer looking over some things, until he got a text message. He checked his phone and saw it was of Katherine looking like she just got out of the shower, with her body wrapped in a towel that was loosened up to allow her cleavage to peek out. Dustin blushed at the selfie, before reading the message at the bottom, 'We still on for tomorrow after school?'

Dustin smiled and texted 'affirmative' back. He closed his phone and started shutting down his monitors. He looked over at this three robots, “Ok, boys. Time to shut down for the night.”

Zyphon spoke, “Goodnight, Master.” he went into his recharge chamber that closed.

“Night, Boss.” Turbo said before going into his own recharge chamber.

“See you tomorrow, Magnificence.” Jet Cruiser entered his recharge chamber.

Once the robots were in their recharge chambers, Dustin shut down the rest of his computers and monitors before killing the lights. He went to the elevator and left his lab knowing tomorrow was going to be another day of teaching and getting to know one of his cheerleading friends more personally.

* * *

The day at school, Dustin was going through his lessons with each class through every period until the day was over. As he collected all his papers and put them in his bag, he went to the nearest mens room to change into his casual clothes. And soon enough he saw Katherine approach.

“Hey, prof.” she greeted.

“Hey, Katherine, all ready to go?” Dustin inquired.

“You betcha. Come on.” Katherine answered, as the two left school together.

The two walked together before coming up on Katherine's house. Dustin noticed no car in the driveway, “I take it your parents aren't home?”

“Nah, at this time of day they still working. They won't be home for awhile.” Katherine answered, as she unlocked the door and showed Dustin inside.

Once inside, Katherine called out ,”I'm back!”

Coming down the stairs was another girl about Meghan's age. She had short red hair, wore sneakers, black shorts, and a blue shirt. Like Meghan she also sported an E-cup bust. The girl spoke to Katherine, “Hey, sis, welcome back.”

“How was your day, Elora?” Katherine asked.

“Never better,” the girl named Elora spotted Dustin, “Hey, ain't this the kid professor you told me about?”

“That's right. This Dustin Bowers. Dustin, this is my sister, Elora.” Katherine introduced them.

“pleasure to meet you.” Dustin greeted her.

“Likewise. Katherine and Meghan told me about you.”

“Meghan? As in Meghan Warton?” Dustin asked.

“Yeah. She's my friend, much like my sister here is friends with her older sister Ashley.” the younger Dahlia explained.

“Neat.” Dustin admitted.

“Come on, let's get a drink and you two can get to know each other more.” Katherine suggested, as they went to grab a drink.

* * *

Soon the three were on the living room sofa getting to know more about each other, “So, Elora, you're the president of the school council at your school?” Dustin asked.

“That's right.”

“That's gotta be a big responsibility for you.”

“It is,” Elora confirmed, “But I'm capable of managing it. Plus it helps prepare me for my dream of becoming a lawyer.”

“Lawyer, huh?” Dustin asked, “What made you decide on that for a profession?”

“I have a strong belief in justice. And there are a lot of corrupt assholes in this world who get away with a lot of stuff and some people look the other way for so many reasons. That's why I want to become a lawyer so I can find the truth and put corrupt people away while the innocent receive the justice they deserve.”

“Well, study the books and you may find yourself on the path you're headed for.” Dustin noted.

“Ya think so?” Elora asked hopefully, and Dustin nodded, “Thanks, Dustin.”

“No problem.”

“Hey, Dustin, you wanna see something cool?” Katherine offered.

“Sure.” he answered,

“Follow us.” Katherine said, as she and her sister led Dustin to another room.

* * *

Dustin looked at the room to see it was designed like a dance studio, “Nice set up. I take it this is where you practice your dancing?” he asked Katherine.

“Correct. It not only helps with my dancing but also to stay in shape for cheer routines,” she replied, “Say, Dustin, how would you like to see a performance of mine. Elora can help me too.”

“Sure. I could stand a watch.” Dustin answered, as he took a seat.

Katherine brought up some music to dance to, and soon both she and Elora were doing an exotic dance to the rhythm. Dustin sat back enjoying their performance, while equally impressed Elora was able to keep up with her sister.

Suddenly Dustin watched, as Katherine and Elora started dancing more seductively with their hips swaying and the boobs bouncing. They danced around the genius making sure their butts were pressing against his crotch and could feel a poke through his pants. They swooned around Dustin feeling up his shoulders and stroking his cheeks, as the boy shook with excitement eagerly waiting to get some action.

As the girls started stripping for Dustin, he watched as the clothes hit the ground before Katherine stood in her pink lingerie, and Elora's lingerie was Australian Flag themed, “What do you think, Dustin?” Elora asked.

“I am so impressed.” he answered in awe.

“With our bodies or the dancing?” Katherine teased.

“Both,” Dustin admitted, before turning to Elora, “Though I'm especially impressed at you, Elora. I thought your sister was the dancer.”

“She is. When she started dancing I was always off to the side mimicking her movements to myself.” Elora explained.

“Like Hamato Yoshi and Master Splinter?”

“Yeah. Despite that, I let my sister do all the dancing. I know what I want to do with my life.” the younger sister continued.

“Yeah. We can't all have the same dream just because someone close to you has it.” Dustin said.

“All true. So Dustin, ready for the main event?” Katherine asked seductively.

“You know it.” He answered, as he got up and stripped down to his boxers.

Elora and Katherine lowered down to Dustin's level and laid their hands on his torso to feel him up, “Wow. For a kid you got wicked muscle tones.” Elora marveled.

“He does work out.” Katherine winked at Dustin who shot her a look to keep it quiet.

“Well I've seen what you got. Now see what I got.” Elora told Dustin, as she removed her bra to reveal her bare breasts to him, which Katherine followed in tow.

Dustin stared at the two sets of boobs before him, before the sisters each took a hand of his and made him grope a breast from both of them, “Both of you are so soft.” Dustin sighed, as he enjoyed the soft squishy flesh in his palms.

“And you got good massaging hands.” Elora moaned.

“Yeah. I mean the girls and I have done this to each other before. But it always feels different with every different pairs of hands.” Katherine put in.

Dustin continued to massage their breasts while also playing with their nipples making the sisters moan. The girls removed his hands and finished their stripping by removing their panties. Dustin looked at the two nude Australian sisters and blushed at their figures.

“Now let's see what you got under there.” Elora said, as she and Katherine removed Dustin's boxers exposing his hard on to them.

“Beautiful.” Katherine marveled.

“You're definitely developing.” Elora admitted.

“Thank you. So anyone want a ride?” Dustin offered.

“Like you have to ask?” Katherine asked rhetorically.

Dustin shrugged, as Katherine positioned herself above the seated boy and slowly slid down causing his dick to enter her pussy, “Mm, that's good.” Dustin moaned.

“I know. All right, let's have us a good time.” Katherine began as she started riding Dustin who moaned along with her.

The two made out while Katherine rode Dustin, before the spirit warrior put his face to her breasts and motorboat her. Katherine giggled in between moans, while Elora watched while fingering her pussy eagerly awaiting her turn.

Katherine and Dustin moaned as they released and panted. Dustin spoke his student, “Not bad, Kat.”

“I'm just full of surprises.” Katherine winked before kissing Dustin.

Katherine got off Dustin, as Elora went to the boy and brought him off his seat and onto the floor, “Hope you had fun with my sister. Because now you're about to be having round two.”

“Bring it.” Dustin beckoned her.

So Elora began giving Dustin a hand job and massaged his man jewels earning moans from him. She started giving his dick a few light kisses, while rubbing her lips against the tip before engulfing it in her mouth and proceeded to blow Dustin. Dustin sat back while rubbing his hands through Elora's hair. After enough sucking, Elora finally got Dustin to release into her mouth. She swallowed it and spoke, “That was a lot, but you look like you can still go some more.”

“I sure can.” Dustin confirmed.

“In that case,” Elora turned around and lowered herself down so his dick entered inside her, “Mm, oh yeah this is perfect.” and with that Elora performed the reverse cowgirl with Dustin.

The two moaned together in pure joy, before they released. They panted a bit, before Elora pulled herself off of Dustin and brought him closer to her body, “I'm so glad my sister brought you home today. These moments with you have been amazing.”

“It's been wild for me too.” Dustin admitted, as the two kissed.

Katherine came over to Dustin and her sister, and spoke, “Let's make this next one really count.”

“Uh-huh.” the two agreed, as both Katherine and Elora started rubbing their breasts all around Dustin's manhood, much to the boy genius' delight.

Dustin relaxed as the two Australian sisters pleasured him to his hearts content, and thought to himself, 'Pleasured down under by two girls from the Land down under. This is great.'

An hour later, Dustin was lying on the floor with the Dahlia sisters nuzzling him from both sides. The three were tired and worn out, “Wow. Kat, did you know he was capable of this much?” Elora asked her sister in shock.

“I only heard it from my friends, but their description doesn't do him justice.” Katherine said, as she hugged Dustin's head close to her bosom.

“I'm glad to hear the both of you were satisfied by my performance,” Dustin answered, “And I was just as satisfied by you two as well.”

“We hope we can do this with you again some time.” Elora hoped.

“I'd love that.” Dustin agreed.

“And besides, you'll be having more fun once you get to Wendy and Kiyomi.” Katherine reminded him.

“Can't wait for that.” Dustin smiled, as the three did a three-way kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Dustin was once again in his lab going over some things, until Zyphon came by carrying a tray with a soda can with a straw in it, “Your drink, Master.”

“Thanks, Zyphon.” Dustin said, as he took the drink and had a sip.

“Master, you've certainly been spending plenty of time with those eight students of yours as of late.” the robot noted.

“Well, they not only are keeping my spirit warrior life a secret, but they're also fun to be around. I'm more than their teacher. I'm their friend.” the boy explained.

“And I've also noticed you've been coming home more happy than I've ever seen you look in your life.” Zyphon put in.

“Like I said, they're fun to be around. Being around them makes me very happy.” Dustin answered, as he enjoyed his drink while thinking about the girls.

 


	11. Movie Magic

Somewhere in a forest during the twilight hour, Dustin was walking through it casually until he stopped. He glanced around seeing no sign of anything and continued on. Soon he stopped again, and suddenly dropping in before him were ten dark warriors surrounding him.

“Ok, boys. Who wants first?” Dustin asked, as one went at him and was knocked down. Soon the rest of them engaged Dustin who was using all his martial arts moves and spirit attacks on them. He took a few hits himself, but got back up to fight again.

Once Dustin defeated nine of them he fired a spirit gun attack at the last one disintegrating it. Dustin stood victorious as a robotic voice came, “Enemies terminated. Simulation end.”

The scenery around Dustin faded to reveal he was in a simulation room. He walked out and was greeted by Zyphon, “Excellent once again, Master.”

“Thanks, Zyphon. Next time I should go up a few more levels.” the boy suggested.

“You shouldn't rush yourself in that,” the robot warned him, “You may have been top of your class. But you shouldn't push yourself too far so quickly.”

“Just looking to get stronger. Anyway, I'll see you around. Tomorrow I'm going over to Wendy Mason's after school.”

“She's the movie buff correct?” Zyphon inquired.

“Right on.” the boy genius confirmed.

“Well, I hope you have a good day tomorrow, Master.”

“Thanks, Z. Now to your recharge chamber like the others.”

Zyphon followed his order and went to his recharge chamber where his fellow robots were already recharging in theirs. Dustin turned the lights off and left the lab.

* * *

The next day after school let out, Dustin was walking with Wendy back to her place, “I'm glad you're able to make time with me like you have with the other girls, Dustin.” Wendy told him.

“I have ample free time, and anything I have to grade and plan I can finish no problem.”

“You never cease to amaze me.” Wendy giggled.

They soon reached Wendy's place, and the girls showed the young professor inside, “Hey, Rose, I'm home!”

“Who's Rose?” Dustin wondered.

“My little sister.” Wendy answered, as another girl came into the room.

She was fourteen years old with shoulder length brown hair, and an E-cup size rack. She wore sneakers, a skirt, and a T-shirt.

“Hey, Wendy.” Rose greeted, as they hugged.

“Rose, I brought someone I'd like you to meet. This is my foreign language professor, Dustin Bowers. Dustin, this is my little sister, Rose.”

“Nice to meet you.” Dustin shook her hand.

“A pleasure. Meghan and Elora said so much about you.”

“I assume you're friends with Ashley and Katherine's sisters?”

“That's right.” Rose smiled.

“So what are you involved in, Rose?” the boy wondered.

“I'm on gymnastics. You should see how graceful I am on a balance beam.” Rose answered.

“It's true.”Wendy confirmed.

“So anything gonna be happening now? Rose gave Wendy a wink.

“Later, Rose. Right now I'm gonna be taking Dustin to my room.” the oldest sister answered.

“Ok. I'll be up later.” Rose said, as she left the room.

Dustin looked up at Wendy, “She knows as well?”

“Yup,” Wendy confirmed, “But hey, another two girls for you to experience is a good thing, right?”

“It's a great thing.” Dustin confirmed.

“Come on.” Wendy showed Dustin up to her bedroom.

* * *

When Dustin entered he saw it was a room befitting of a movie lover. On the walls were several posters of great movies over the decades, some props on the wall, and DVD racks of classic movies old and new.

“Wow. You got good tastes, Titanic, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie from the 90s, E.T, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, James Bond, Casablanca, the Marvel movies.” Dustin named a few.

“I like all the nostalgic classics and even the newer hits.” Wendy said, as she walked to a prop of a whip on the wall, “See this? This was the same whip Indiana Jones used in his films.”

“No kidding?” Dustin marveled at the prop.

“Uh-huh,” Wendy confirmed, before going to her closet and showed him several movie cameras, “Told you I had a big collection of cameras.”

“Amazing.”

“With all my knowledge of watching classic movies I aim to make good ones myself, and not low budget bombs.”

“Just make sure you pick the right studios, have a good screenplay, get real popular actors, and make sure the budget is good.” Dustin explained.

“Right. Hey, wanna see me in a cosplay?” Wendy offered.

“Cosplay? Of who?” the boy asked.

“You'll see.” Wendy stepped into her closet and closed it.

Dustin sat on the bed and waited, until the closet doors opened and Wendy stepped out dressed as Wonder Woman from the DC movies with a wig and all. She fixed the corset part making sure her boobs were straight before speaking, “What do you think?”

“You make an incredibly hot Wonder Woman.” Dustin answered, as he panted.

“Thanks. I attended comic com last year with this. Won first prize in the Cosplay Catwalk contest.”

“The judges must've obviously had good taste.” Dustin replied while eyeballing her sexy figure.

“You're sweet.” Wendy said, as she sat down next to him.

“So who're your top favorite actor and actress?” Dustin inquired.

Wendy thought about it, “Well for actor it'd be Christian Bale, and for actress Scarlett Johansson.”

“Good call,” Dustin admitted, “For me Robert Downey Jr and Emma Stone.”

“Nice. So do you think of Emma Stone the way you think of me and the girls?” Wendy teased while playfully nudging his shoulder.

“No comment.” Dustin answered while blushing.

“I'm just teasing you.” Wendy giggled, and Dustin eventually smiled.

The two scooted closer, as Dustin spoke, “So shall we get started?”

Wendy smirked, “But, Dustin, what would the other Amazons think? Love with men is forbidden.”

“That's their loss.” Dustin played along with Wendy's act.

The two smiled and leaned in before their lips connected. The two kissed passionately as both of them each gently laid a hand on each others cheek. They parted for some air, as Wendy smirked, and started removing her cosplay starting with her wig. When she removed her Wonder Woman corset revealing her enormous rack contained in her aquamarine colored bra. Dustin gazed lovingly at the sight of the beautiful mounds, before Wendy slipped the bottom half of her cosplay off to reveal her matching aquamarine colored panties.

“That color looks good on you.” Dustin eyeballed her.

“Thanks,” Wendy said, as she got up and removed her lingerie leaving her naked, “What do you think of my body?” she asked while running her hands down her sexy body. She felt her hips before moving upward to heft her breasts up while smiling seductively at Dustin.

Dustin who had been watching while keeping himself under control answered, “Your body is flawless just like your friends bodies.”

“Glad you think so,” she sat down and removed Dustin's shirt for him, “That's better, isn't it?”

“Sure is.” he admitted.

“So let's get down to further business.” Wendy said, as she was ready to undo Dustin’s pants, until the door slammed open to reveal Rose looking miffed.

“Hey, no fair getting a head start before me, sis!”

Dustin was shocked at Rose's demeanor, while Wendy answered, “You should've been faster, Rose. Slow and steady doesn't always win the race.” she teased.

Rose pouted, before speaking, “Whatever, because I'm getting a piece of action myself.” she started removing her clothes piece by piece. As she did, Dustin noticed Rose was wearing lingerie that looked like the Thailand flag. Soon enough she was naked like her older sister and marched over to the two sitting next to Dustin on his other side.

Rose smiled, an caressed Dustin's cheek, “Come on, Dustin. Let's kiss.” she claimed his lips and the two kissed passionately. Wendy could help but giggle with amusement as her younger sister was eager to woo her professor.

When Dustin and Rose parted, the boy spoke, “You got passion.”

“I know.” Rose smiled.

“Well, Rose, now that you got your kiss, can you help me get him out of the rest of his clothes?” Wendy asked.

“Delighted.” Rose answered, as the sisters helped remove the rest of Dustin's clothing until he was naked like them.

The sisters ogled Dustin's naked body with lust in their eyes, “Wendy, we have us a winner.”

“We sure do, Rose.” Wendy agreed.

The sisters reached down and started giving Dustin a hand job and massaged his man jewels. Dustin moaned in delight, “That's the spot girls.”

“You're so hung for your age.” Rose noticed.

“Why is that?” Wendy wondered.

“Family genes, that's all I'm saying.”

“Well your family is probably gifted in so many ways.” Rose said.

'She has no idea.' Wendy thought knowing full well how special Dustin and his family really is.

After giving Dustin a good hand job, they each straddled him before taking his hands and planting them on one of their breasts, “Touch and squeeze to your hearts content.” Wendy said.

“While we enjoy it in return.” Rose added, as she and her sister made Dustin fondle them.

Dustin just relaxed and enjoyed the soft flesh of both girls in his palms, “Being fondled by you feels much better than fondling myself.” Rose moaned.

“I know.” Wendy agreed.

Dustin eventually took his hands off their breasts, “Come on, girls. How about you give me some pleasure in return?”

“Delighted.” Wendy said, as the sisters went down to his crotch and began kissing and licking his manhood, much to Dustin's enjoyment.

The sisters savored the texture, as Dustin's throbbing member brushed against their tongues and their lips. Wendy then popped his dick into her mouth and proceeded to blow him. Dustin sat back and relaxed while trying not to cum too quickly. As Wendy picked up the pace, Dustin soon found himself unable to hold back and released filling up her mouth.

Dustin panted, as Wendy removed her mouth from his dick, as Rose asked her, “How much was there?”

“A lot.” Wendy answered.

“Then it's my turn.” Rose said, as she engulfed Dustin's length into her mouth and started sucking.

Wendy watched as her little sister started blowing her teacher determined to get as much as she got. Dustin like before was making sure not to release too quickly so he could enjoy the pleasure. Soon enough he couldn't hold it in and released inside Rose's mouth. The younger sister swallowed

“Dustin, how can you have so much?” Rose asked in disbelief.

“I have no answer to that.” he replied feeling just as impressed at himself.

“Well, whatever the case you are capable of so much.” Wendy said.

“And we're gonna take advantage of that.” Rose said, as the two smothered their racks around his dick and started rubbing them against it. The sisters were determined to get more out of Dustin as they kept rubbing their boobs around his shaft, while Dustin panted from the softness of their breasts combined.

With their combined rubbing, Dustin finally shot some cum into their faces making them gasp in shock, “We did it.” Wendy cheered with Rose.

“You girls are quite a team.” Dustin admitted.

“Thanks.” Rose replied.

“Now let's get you all up in our pussies.” Wendy said eagerly.

“Oh sweet.” Dustin panted in excitement.

Wendy got on the bed and laid Dustin down before straddling him. His dick entered inside her and they gasped, “Oh, this feels so amazing.” Wendy panted.

“I know.” Dustin agreed.

Without waiting, Wendy proceeded to ride Dustin like a Cowgirl, while Dustin himself held onto her breasts. She started riding him slow and steady to savor it. Eventually she started picking up the pace and started bouncing up and down faster.

“Oh, yes! Oh, fuck yeah!” Wendy moaned, as she rode Dustin harder and faster, until she released.

Dustin and Wendy panted from the pleasure, as Wendy rose up from Dustin and cleaned his dick off. Rose spoke up, “You looked like you were going to heaven and back, Wendy.”

“It was beautiful, Rose. Too beautiful.”

“Well, time for me to get a similar experience,” Rose climbed onto the bed and got on all fours while pointing her butt in Dustin's direction, “Come on, big boy. I got something extra special here for you.” she gave her booty a little shake to entice him.

Dustin taking the hint, went closer to her butt and inserted his dick into her pussy, “How does it feel, Rose?” he asked.

“This feels perfect. Like your dick was made for my pussy.” Rose said heavenly.

“Well, brace yourself, Rose.” Dustin said, as he started thrusting in and out of her pussy.

“Oh, yes, Dustin! Oh!” Rose moaned, as she gripped the bed sheets.

Dustin held onto Rose's hips to keep her still, as he continued to screw her. The boy genius started thrusting faster and faster earning more moans out of the younger sister.

“Dustin, give it to me now!” she pleaded.

And so Dustin released his load into Rose making her pant and sigh, “I trust you found that satisfying?” he inquired.

“All that and more.” she replied.

“Glad you did.” Dustin smiled, as the Mason sisters both crawled up to Dustin and cuddled with him.

“You were perfect, Dustin.” Wendy began.

“And fantastic.” Rose added.

“Thanks, girls.”

“And I hope next time will be even better.” Wendy put in.

'Next time.' Dustin thought on the possibility.

“But for now, let's keep at it.” Rose said, as the two piled onto Dustin for a group make out.

* * *

Later on, Dustin was riding home on his hover scooter, while recalling his time with the Mason siblings, “Those two were truly amazing. And I got a good souvenir afterward.” he looked at a picture on his cellphone which was of him and the girls in cosplay.

Wendy and Rose were dressed as Princess Leia in her prisoner outfit sitting below the bed with fake shackles around their necks connected to chains that were both held by Dustin who was laying atop the bed looking like he was their master., “Now this is cosplay.” he said, as he made sure to save this in his computers files for other times.

That night, Kiyomi was in her room and on her phone with Wendy, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Wendy. Me? Don't worry I already have it all planned out. Trust me, Dustin's gonna be in for quite a treat tomorrow." she promised, before hanging up.

She went to a cabinet and opened it up to reveal an assortment of soaps and massage oils, "I'll need only the best for my little Professor." she smirked.


	12. Hot Tubbing, Nuru Massage, and a Harem is Born

It was after school, and Dustin was walking with Kiyomi back to her place. When they arrived, Dustin looked around the house seeing the décor was a mix of Japanese and Chinese.

“Nice place.” he said.

“Thanks. My family takes pride in both our cultures.” Kiyomi said.

“You're not so into it you stay strictly to such beliefs like women are only meant to look pretty for suitors and you have to be in arranged marriages to rich people, doctors, or lawyers?”

“Hell no. Why do you think my parents relocated here when they got married?” Kiyomi asked rhetorically.

“Good to know.”

“Enough about that. Come with me, Dustin. I want us to have some fun.” Kiyomi showed Dustin into another room.

* * *

Dustin entered and saw it was a big bathroom that also had a massage table, and a jacuzzi tub. He also noticed an assortment of soap bars and dispensers, scented candles, and massage oils and lotions, “Wow. I know you said you were into soaps and lotions, but it's more than what I anticipated.”

“I'll bet. And these are all my own products. Haven't been sold yet. Still working on till I have made plenty to really make the big bucks.” Kiyomi explained.

“Well, here's hoping you'll be a hit with them.” Dustin smiled.

“Thank you. Now let's both get comfy.” Kiyomi began, as she slipped her footwear off until she was barefoot. Dustin watched as the girl removed her tube top and pants to reveal her orange lingerie.

'Orange may not be the most popular color, but damn she makes it sexy.' Dustin thought, as he watched Kiyomi undo her bra and remove it while holding it off to the side before dropping it in her clothes pile.

Kiyomi seeing Dustin's eyes glued to her boobs giggled as she hefted them up a bit to tease him, and worked. She then reached down and removed her panties before tossing them into her clothes pile. To finish up she did her hair up in a bun, before walking to the jacuzzi tub.

She turned the heat on for it, walked up it and stepped gently into the water. When her whole body was in she laid her arms out on the rim and her head on her hands before speaking, “Come in, Dustin. I'm waiting.” she batted her eyes.

Dustin taking the hint started removing his clothes. Kiyomi watched with enjoyment as he young teacher undressed. Once he was naked, Kiyomi marveled at his manhood and thought, 'I'll have that inside me no problem.'

Dustin stepped in the jacuzzi and gasped, “Ooh, hot.”

“Don't worry. You'll get used to it,” Kiyomi assured, “Now come closer.” Dustin scooted closer to Kiyomi who held the boy close before kissing.

As their lips smacked and tongues found their way to each others, Kiyomi took Dustin's hands and planted them on her boobs so he could massage them. She herself moved her hands down to his dick and balls which she started massaging in return.

The two came up for air, as Kiyomi spoke, “Your hands are like magic.”

“Same for yours.” Dustin admitted.

“We can go even further now.” Kiyomi tempted him.

Before they could do anything, the door slammed open and stepping in were two fourteen year old twin girls. Much like Kiyomi the twins looked a mix of both Japanese and Chinese descent, had long waist brown hair, and long sexy legs. What set them apart from Kiyomi was the two had E-cup sized racks. Though they were twins both dressed differently. One was wearing a Japanese sailor fuku uniform and the other was wearing a red cheongsam.

“Hold it!” they announced.

Dustin gasped and jerked away from Kiyomi making a splash in the jacuzzi, while Kiyomi did the same and spoke to the two, “Girls, what the hell?!”

“We should be telling you that, sister.” the girl in the sailor fuku began.

“Sister?” Dustin asked.

Kiyomi sighed, “Yes. Dustin meet my younger twin sisters, Miwa and Ying Yue.”

“Hi.” Dustin greeted still in shock from their barging in.

Miwa who was the girl in the sailor fuku uniform spoke, “Hi yourself.”

Ying Yue who was in the cheongsam spoke, “So your Kiyomi's foreign language teacher.”

“That's me.” he admitted.

“Any reason why you two barged in here?” Kiyomi asked sounding annoyed by their interruption.

“You said you would let us join you when you brought him home with you, and look at you already naked with him.” Ying Yue scolded her.

“Did I say that? Must've slipped my mind.” Kiyomi teased her sisters who pouted.

“Meghan, Elora, and Rose got to have fun with him along side their sisters.” Miwa reminded her.

“Your friends with Kiyomi's friends younger sisters?” Dustin asked.

“Uh-huh.” the two confirmed.

“I shouldn't be surprised.” Dustin told himself.

“Whatever, because we're joining you now.” Miwa said, as the twins undressed before them. When they got down to their undergarments. Miwa's lingerie was designed like the Japanese flag, and Ying Yue's was designed like the Chinese flag. The twins then got naked, and joined their older sister and Dustin in the jacuzzi.

“Mm, perfect.” Ying Yue relaxed.

“I'll say.” Miwa agreed.

Dustin spoke up deciding to get to know them, “So your Kiyomi's younger sisters, and twins. Are you fraternal or something?”

“Not exactly. I mean we both look alike. We just have different styles.” Ying Yue explained.

“I'm more into our Japanese culture hence my choice in attire,” Miwa motioned to her discarded sailor fuku, “Granted we both known our two native tongues I'm more partial to our Japanese side.”

“And I prefer our Chinese side.” Ying Yue explained.

“I personally embrace them both.” Kiyomi replied.

Dustin nodded, and continued to converse with the twins, “So what do you two do for hobbies or activities?”

“I'm president of the school's anime club.” Miwa explained.

“Anime club?” Dustin asked sounding intrigued, “What goes on there?”

“We talk about all the different types of animes as well as the companies that produce them. Not to mention the voice overs and what we felt could make the series better.”

“Sounds like a club I could get behind.” Dustin admitted, “And what about you Ying Yue?”

“I'm president of the school's Occult Research Club.”

“Occult Research Club?”

“Yes. We study all things occult related from mystical, paranormal, and supernatural.”

“I see,” Dustin replied while wondering if spirit warriors was a topic in their club, “And plans for the future, you two?”

“Well, we really don't know what we wanna be yet.” Miwa admitted.

“But right now, we're having fun.” Ying Yue added.

“As long as you're enjoying school.” Dustin said.

“Yeah. But enough about that.” Ying Yue said.

“Yes. Now it's time for us to get to know how good you are when pleasuring others.” Miwa said, as she cupped Dustin's cheeks and planted her lips onto his. The two passionately kissed before parting.

“My turn!” Ying Yue called, as she claimed Dustin's lips next. Dustin enjoyed the kiss before coming up for air.

“Wow. Not bad, you two.”

“Thanks.” they replied.

“Ok, girls now that you got your kisses in, Dustin still has stuff to do with me.” Kiyomi said, as she took Dustin back and buried his face into her cleavage.

Dustin enjoyed the softness and wetness of Kiyomi's breasts, and began to suck on them. As Kiyomi held Dustin's head in place she moaned, “Oh, yes. That's it, Dustin.”

Ying Yue and Miwa watched envious while waiting for Kiyomi to be done with him. Finally Kiyomi let him go, and the twins announced, “Our turn.” they pulled Dustin towards them both and smothered him all around with their racks.

“You get the twin treatment, Dustin.” Miwa said.

“I'm good with it.” Dustin muffled.

The twin got Dustin to alternate between sucking on each of their breasts, while they gave him a hand job in the water, 'Oh my, God. They weren't kidding.' Ying Yue thought to herself.

'He really is big for his age.' Miwa thought in awe.

After having enough fun with the two, the four relaxed a bit in the tub, until Kiyomi spoke up, “Ok, guys. Time to get out.”

The four got out of the jacuzzi with them shivering a bit, “Always forget how cold it gets when you jump out of a jacuzzi.” Dustin shook.

“Then let's dry you off.” Miwa suggested, as the three sisters grabbed a towel before they swaddled and dried him off.

“Thanks, girls.” he said gratefully.

“No problem. Now be a good boy and dry us off.” Kiyomi requested.

“Ok.” Dustin said, as he used separate towels to dry the three off.

Once they were all dried, they tossed their towels in the hamper, “So, what now?” Dustin asked, seeing as they were still naked.

“Well, Dustin, I'd like to give you a massage treatment.” Kiyomi answered.

“A massage?”

“That's right. Would you like that?”

“Sure. I could use a little treatment.” Dustin answered.

“Excellent. Hop onto the table,” she instructed, and turned to her sisters, “And you two feel like helping me?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Ying Yue asked rhetorically.

Kiyomi smiled, and looked at Dustin laying flat on his back atop the massage table. She went over while gathering up some oils. She poured some into her hands and lathered them up. She started rubbing them across Dustin's torso, and spoke, “Get you al nice and relaxed.”

“It does feel good.” Dustin admitted.

Kiyomi giggled, before moving down to Dustin's crotch and started to once again give him a hand job leaving it covered in massage oil. Once Dustin was all slick and moist, Kiyomi climbed atop him and started rubbing her body against his getting herself nice and moist, “Kiyomi, what're you?” he trailed off.

“This is called a Nuru Massage, Dustin. It involves both the patient and masseuse having skin to skin contact.” Kiyomi explained, while rubbing her breasts against his chest.

“I had no idea there was a treatment like this.” Dustin panted, as their bodies rubbed against each others.

The twins joined in and started rubbing their bodies all around Dustin getting themselves slick and moist as well. Kiyomi spoke up, “Ok, Dustin, time to turn over.”

Dustin turned over, as the sisters oiled and massaged his back side, with each girl taking a turn rubbing their butts against his own, “Do our booty's feel nice against yours?” Miwa asked him.

“Yeah. Like you even have to ask.” Dustin replied.

“Of course. We like it too.” Ying Yue said.

When Dustin rolled back to his other side, Kiyomi straddled him with her butt facing his direction. Dustin gazed at her pussy looking ready to claim it. Kiyomi herself looked down at Dustin's dick and started rubbing her breasts around it while kissing and sucking the tip. Dustin mentally moaned, as he started eating her pussy out. The two moaned with joy, before Dustin ended up releasing into Kiyomi's mouth, and Kiyomi squirted a bit to Dustin.

“Thank you for that, Dustin.” Kiyomi panted.

“And a thank you as well.” Dustin said with a pant.

“Now then, let's get the real show started.” Kiyomi positioned herself above Dustin's crotch in the cowgirl position before lowering herself down causing his dick to enter inside her.

“Feels awesome.” Dustin said.

“I know.” Kiyomi agreed, as she started riding Dustin.

The two moaned in joy, as Kiyomi rode Dustin before picking up the pace. Dustin slapped her butt a few times to get a rise out of her with excellent results. Soon enough Dustin released and the two panted before Kiyomi took Dustin's dick out of her.

“Oh, Dustin, it flows like a river out of you.” Kiyomi panted.

“I know. Glad you enjoyed it.” Dustin answered.

Kiyomi got off the table, as he sisters took their turn and got on top. Miwa sat on one side with Dustin laying his head in between her soft thighs, while Ying Yue was on the opposite end eying his hard on.

“Hope you're ready for some more twin fun, Dustin.” Miwa said, as she reached down and pinched his cheeks playfully.

“Because we're ready for some more fun.” Ying Yue added.

And with that, Ying Yue engulfed Dustin's dick into her mouth and started blowing him. As Dustin enjoyed himself down below, Miwa eventually got up and repositioned herself with her pussy above his face, “Come and taste my pussy, sweetie.” she said before lowering her crotch down getting in range of Dustin's mouth. The boy took the chance and started licking at her pussy while tasting it.

All three were enjoying themselves, until Dustin released in Ying Yue's mouth, until the girl swallowed, “That was good. Now let's see how it handles my love hole.”

The three shifted positioned, as Ying Yue got on all fours and stuck her butt in Dustin's view. She gave it a playful shake to entice Dustin who was eager to slide himself up inside her. Dustin did so, while holding onto her hips. Miwa herself draped herself over Dustin's body pressing herself against his back.

“Let me give you a nice back rub with my boobies.” Miwa offered, as she rubbed herself against Dustin's back.

“This feels great.” Dustin answered.

“Do me, Dustin. I'm ready.” Ying Yue told him.

And so Dustin started screwing Ying Yue like a dog, while Miwa kept rubbing up against his back to keep him aroused and motivated.

“Oh, Dustin! Oh!” Ying Yue gasped, as Dustin kept thrusting in and out.

“Oh yeah!” Dustin panted, as he picked up the pace.

Ying Yue moaned, before screaming as Dustin released inside her, “How can you have so much?”

“Blame it on the genetics.” Dustin joked.

“I can't wait to have some of that in me.” Miwa said, as her pussy started dripping.

“Well, let's make it happen.” Dustin offered.

Miwa took her twins place in front of Dustin and got on all fours. Dustin slid himself up her love hole and started to screw her like he did Ying Yue. As the two were enjoying themselves, Ying Yue spoke to Kiyomi, “Sis, you are so lucky to learn from someone as cute as him.”

“I know. Me and the rest of my girls all feel that way.” Kiyomi admitted.

Dustin continued to screw Miwa until she released like her sisters. After taking himself out of Miwa, Dustin spoke, “You three really knew how to make me feel both comfy and excited.”

“We aim to please.” Kiyomi said, as she gathered Dustin and her sibs on a bench.

Dustin sat in between her legs with his face resting in her cleavage, while Miwa and Ying Yue sat on both sides of their older sister who had her arms around the two making them rest their heads against her boobs.

“Doing all this with not only my cute and loveable teacher, but my beautiful twin sisters as well.” Kiyomi said before giving her sisters a kiss each.

“We love you, big sister.” they said collectively, while snuggling up against her boobs.

“And I love you two as well.” Kiyomi replied, “But you know what we especially love?”

“Yes,” they agreed before snuggling up with Dustin, “Our little man.”

Dustin thought to himself, as he was being smothered by the three, 'I hope I can get another massage like this from Kiyomi again, and another group smother as well.'

* * *

That night Kiyomi was in her room speaking to her fellow cheerleaders on video chat, “And that's all that happened.”

“Well, ladies, we were successful in getting it on with our little professor/hero.”Ashley said.

Felicity sighed, “Not all of us. Remember I didn't even get to see any of his bits and pieces.”

“Well, why didn't you?” Brooke asked.

“Perhaps because I was the first girl to start with Dustin, I didn't wanna rush it by getting him out of his clothes.” Felicity reminded her.

“She's right,” Cassie agreed, “After experiencing close contact with Felicity he was more comfortable when I got together naked with him.”

“Well, Felicity you'll have your chance to make up for that tomorrow.” Katherine said.

“So then we're all in agreement?” Wendy asked.

“We are.” the girls confirmed.

“Then tomorrow's gonna be the day Dustin will never forget.” Zelda said with a smile.

* * *

The next day as classes let out, Dustin had finished packing up his papers and notes into his case, before receiving a text. He pulled out his phone and checked it, “From Felicity. Dustin, meet me and the girls in the girls locker room.” Curiously he gathered his stuff and headed over.

He arrived in the gymnasium seeing nothing was going on. He looked at the entrance of the girls locker room before taking a quick look around seeing no one was watching him. Seeing the coast was clear he entered the girls locker room. When he came up by the lockers he saw the eight cheerleaders sitting or standing around the benches with their bodies wrapped in towels.

“Dustin, glad you could make it.” Ashley greeted him.

“Thanks. So what's this all about?” Dustin asked, as he tried not to stare too much at their towel clad bodies.

“Let's talk business in the shower, shall we?” Brooke asked making Dustin blush.

“Now don't be shy on us.” Cassie teased.

“We'll let you get undressed.” Wendy said, as the girls walked into one of the bigger shower stalls.

Dustin curiously started undressing while stashing his stuff in one of the unoccupied lockers, “what could they wanna talk to me about now?” he asked himself, “I mean I already spent a day with al eight of them individually.” he finished undressing and grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into the shower and saw the girls waiting for him.

“So what's up?” he asked them.

“First off let's ditch the towels.” Ashley said, as the girls removed their towels and tossed them out of the stall and onto the bench.

Dustin watched seeing them all together naked which started his motor so to speak, but noticed Felicity was still wrapped in her own towel looking sheepish. The girls cleared a path for her, as she walked closer to Dustin. She opened up her towel to expose her bare body to Dustin. Felicity was without a doubt just as sexy when naked as the rest of her fellow cheerleaders. The boy teacher stared at her beautiful skin, perfect curves, and voluptuous breasts.

Felicity spoke up, “Dustin, it occurred to me that I was the only one here on the squad you never got to see naked. And I hope this makes it up to you.”

“Well, you look just as lovely as the rest of the girls all natural.” Dustin admitted.

Felicity smiled, “Thanks,” she walked closer to Dustin, and lowered herself down to his level while hefting her boobs out in front of him, “Dustin, say hello to Jasmine (hefts left breast) and Jessica (hefts right breast).”

“You named them?” Dustin asked.

“Yeah.”

“I helped her with that.” Ashley spoke up.

“Well, they're beautiful.” Dustin told Felicity.

“Thank you. Now since you finally got to see me naked, I think it's only fair I get to see you that way.”

“Understood.” Dustin removed his towel to reveal his erection.

The squad smiled at the sight of it, while Felicity looked at it lovingly, “I can't believe I never got to see this beautiful treasure on our day together.”

“Better late than never.” Katherine noted.

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed, as she gave Dustin a hand job, “Mm, just perfect.”

“Thanks.” Dustin moaned from the massage to his man jewels.

Felicity then wrapped her breasts around Dustin's dick and started to tit fuck it, “I'll bet you wish we could've done this on our first day, didn't you?” she teased the genius boy.

“In the back of my mind.” he admitted.

“That's what I thought.” Felicity continued to rub her boobs around Dustin's dick.

Dustin moaned, as Felicity rubbed his throbbing member with her soft melons, as she herself enjoyed getting a rise out of him. Dustin had enough build up and released soaking her breasts. Felicity looked down at her boobs and spoke, “Jasmine and Jessica are both impressed at what you're capable of.”

“Good to know.”

“So let's all shower off.” Cassie said, as they started the shower and all nine of them started washing up with the girls using their breasts as loofahs while cleaning Dustin's body. Dustin of course had no objection to it.

Each of the girls each took a turn to get themselves each washed up by Dustin who was enjoying himself the most as he felt up their whole bodies. After being washed up, Felicity turned the water off and spoke, “But, Dustin, getting naked in here with you wasn't our real agenda.”

“Then what was?”

“We have a little request of you.” Ashley started.

“What kind of request?” the boy wondered.

The girls looked at each other knowing it was now and never, and they asked collectively, “Will you be our boyfriend?”

The sound of the question echoed in Dustin's head like ringing bells, until he spoke up, “Wait. What?”

“We want you to be our boyfriend, Dustin.” Brooke repeated.

“Me? To all of you?”

“Uh-huh.” Katherine confirmed.

“Girls you realize I am your teacher and if anyone knew about that...”

“It's not like we'd publicly announce it or act like it at school.” Cassie noted.

“Yeah. We'd just be like it after school and away from this place.” Zelda put in.

“But you do know I am younger than you girls by at least five years.” Dustin reminded them.

“Doesn't matter to us.” Wendy replied.

“Yeah. Besides younger guys are much cuter.” Ashley added.

“And you are all willing to share me?”

“Yeah. It'll be like a harem.” Felicity noted.

“Like in manga and anime.” Kiyomi put in.

Dustin blinked his eyes in surprise at the girls seriousness about what they're getting at, but he had one more question for them, “Why pick me?”

The girls looked at each other and knew he wanted their honest answer, “You're a good person, Dustin.” Felicity began.

“You're kind, generous, courageous, and confident.” Zelda stated.

“You fought those shadow soldiers to protect us with no sense of fear.” Cassie said.

“Don't know if any of the boys in our classes would've had the guts to stand up to them.” Katherine added.

“True.” Dustin confirmed.

“But this last week of all of us getting to know you, and you getting to know us has led us to this decision.” Ashley said.

“But now it all depends on you.” Felicity said.

Dustin looked at each of his students while looking back on how much fun he's had with them over the week and getting to know them personally. Plus with his new hormones guiding him he smiled and answered, “Well, girls. If you want me... Well, you got me.”

The girls eyes lit up and cheered, “Yes!” they piled onto Dustin causing them to slip onto the shower floor. Luckily none of them were hurt. They just laughed and cuddled together with Dustin.

“Dustin, we love you.” Felicity said.

“I love you girls too.” Dustin replied, as he stroked the cheeks of Cassie and Ashley.

“Since we're officially a harem now it's time you and Felicity became one the way you did with all of us.” Zelda suggested.

“Agreed.” Ashley confirmed.

“The floor is yours, Felicity.” Kiyomi said.

Felicity nodded, and got down on all fours while aiming her butt at Dustin, “Go in my pussy, Dustin. I'm ready for you.”

Dustin obliging by her request got closer to her and inserted himself inside her. Felicity gasped, as Dustin spoke, “You ok?”

“I'm fine. Work the magic you've done on my friends.” And with that Dustin started moving around and thrusting inside Felicity as the girl moaned.

As the girls watched Dustin screw their friend and fellow cheerleader they started getting wet themselves. Coming to a decision without even speaking they joined in with Ashley going in front of Felicity and started kissing her which felicity didn't object to. The other girls all surrounded Dustin or each other kissing and rubbing themselves against him and each other leading to a massive orgy.

After so much the whole group was covered in their own cum, as Dustin spoke, “I think we're all going to need another shower.”

“Agreed.” they girls replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in some other dimension the sky was purple, and the land was barren with shadow soldiers swarming around. Atop a mountain was a dark palace, and inside the palace, four figures were walking along a dark hall. Three of them was of normal adult height, while one who was hulking stood at 12 feet. Three of them were men while one was a woman. Each was surrounded by a dark aura. They entered a chamber where someone sat on a throne.

“Master, you called for us?” the woman asked.

“Yes. As you know I have been traveled through a multitude of dimensions throughout a lifetime destroying and absorbing the powers of any spirit or dark warrior no matter what their age or status,” the one on the throne began, “I had made it my goal to assimilate both energies from every type of warrior from all dimensions until only I Ragnarok am the only being left in any dimension that can harness both energies and rule all.”

“Of course, Master.” one of them answered.

“Recently, I had discovered one other dimension I've yet to conquer. And I intend to assimilate the powers of every spirit warrior and dark warrior from it with the help of all of you and the shadow soldiers.”

“As always we're on board with your plan, Master Ragnarok.” the third answered, as the big one grunted.

“Yes. And I don't care what you face or who stands in our way they will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy.” Ragnarok promised as he looked at a crystal which showed him a sky view of New York City.

 


	13. Spirit Partners

It was Saturday morning in New York, as the cheer squad and Dustin were in the park relaxing, "Ah, what a gorgeous day, huh, girls?" Ashley asked.

"You said it." Cassie agreed.

"Especially after this whole week of homework and classes." Zelda added.

"Ahem!" Dustin annoyingly cleared his throat, making the group cringe.

"I mean, not yours, Dustin. We love your class." Zelda quickly corrected herself.

Dustin chuckled, "I know, girls. Plus I agree, after a long week I need the break myself with no troubles to think about."

"OH NO!" came a panicking voice, which started the group.

Zipping right past them was a black blur that hit a nearby tree before falling to the ground. It was a crow who covered his face, "I'm blind, no!" he cried, before gasping upon realization he was ok, "I can see! It's a miracle! Another perfect landing! No worries here!"

"Domino?" Dustin asked.

The crow looked up at the boy, "Hey, Dustin. Your dad said you'd be here."

"It's good to see you, old friend." Dustin said as he pat the birds head, while the girls stood in shock.

"Dustin, is that crow speaking?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Actually, yes. Girls, this is Domino. Domino meet may lady friends, Felicity, Ashley, Cassie, Zelda, Kiyomi, Wendy, Katherine, and Brooke."

Domino eyed them up, "Well, Dustin. I see you've been busy while I was away."

"Uh, are we missing something here?" Ashley asked around.

"Yeah. Crows don't talk." Wendy noted.

"True, but I'm not your run of the mill crow." Domino explained.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"Domino is a familiar." Dustin explained.

"He doesn't look familiar." Zelda replied.

"A familiar is a creature that is bound to someone like a master and servant," Wendy explained, "I mean in a lot of movies and shows many protagonists have one be it animal or something else."

"Exactly." Dustin confirmed.

"And you two know each other?" Felicity asked the two.

Domino explained, "It all started five years ago here in Central Park. I was happily flying about the skies one day until a huge breeze caught me in its current tossing me around through the sky before I crashed helplessly into a wall. I was founded by this young spirit warrior in-training who tended to my poor broken wing until I was well again. We've been tight ever since."

"And as it turns out, he was supposed to have delivered a message to my dad about an important manner in the order of Spirit Warriors." Dustin added.

"And is your name literally Domino?" Ashley inquired.

"More like a given name courtesy of Dustin here. For during my recuperation he taught me the pure joy of domino tilting." Domino answered.

"So what were you called before being named?" Wendy asked.

"Me and the other messenger birds were addressed with number code names."

"Must be hard to tell who is who." Katherine noted.

"So, Dustin, I hear your job as a Foreign Language teacher has really been a hit off." Domino said.

"It sure is, although on my first day I had to deal with an unexpected surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to tangle with a bunch of shadow soldiers who tried to attack my students here." Dustin motioned to the girls.

"The shadow soldiers went after them, and you protected them. But that would mean..." Domino trailed off.

"Yes. I revealed what I was capable of to them. But they swore to secrecy." Dustin assured his familiar.

"Saving eight damsels in distress at the same time?" Domino asked, "Dustin once again your way with girls knows no bound."

"Hey, who're you calling damsels in distress?" Ashley asked feeling insulted.

"Just because we're high school cheerleaders doesn't mean we're helpless." Wendy assured.

"We can take care of ourselves fine." Felicity assured.

"Except against creatures like them." Cassie put in.

"If we could do what Dustin could do then they would think twice about coming near us." Brooke added.

Domino hearing that smirked, "You know maybe you can."

"Domino." Dustin said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Kiyomi wondered.

"There is a way you girls can do what Dustin can do."

"Really, how?" Zelda asked.

"Form a partnership with him." the bird explained.

"Partnership?" the girls asked.

"Domino, why bring it up?" Dustin asked in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm curious about what they said. And perhaps they're capable of so much than you or anyone else knows. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Domino teased his master.

"Well, I... (sighs) Ok I am a little bit." he confessed.

"So how does someone form a partnership with a spirit warrior?" Wendy asked.

"Basically, it's like this," Domino began, "When a spirit warrior and another stand in a special magical pentagram they have to kiss. When that happens the one becoming the partner receives the ability to use spirit energy along with having a special ability unlocked allowing them to fight just like the warrior they formed a partnership with."

The girls were intrigued by this, as Felicity spoke, "Now when you say kiss, you mean real kiss?"

"That's right. Why does that get you nervous?" he teased.

"Of course not," Ashley replied, "We've already kissed Dustin like that. And so much more."

"Whoa." Domino gasped.

"Does is always have to be a kiss?" Cassie wondered.

"Actually, there's another way but it's messier." Dustin replied.

"How so?" Katherine asked.

"It involves cutting yourself and drawing blood." the boy explained. The girls shuddered not liking the sound of that method.

"So how about it ladies, wanna be just like your prof here?" Domino tempted them.

"Domino, you really shouldn't force this on them." Dustin warned the bird.

"Well, we are curious about this, Dustin," Felicity said, "Besides if more of those shadow soldiers or worse come up you could use someone or a couple of others to watch your back."

Dustin looked around at the girls smiling as if assuring him they wanted it, "Are you girls sure about this?"

"We're your girlfriends, Dustin. We're more than sure." Ashley answered.

"We wanna protect you the way you did for us." Brooke added.

Dustin taking it all in smiled, "Well, if you girls really want this. Then why should I stop you? All right."

"Yes!" the girls cheered.

"But if we're going to do this we may have to do it where nobody's watching." Dustin said, "And I know just the place. Follow me." Dustin led the way as the girls followed in tow with Domino flying after them.

* * *

The next thing they know, they were in an old warehouse. As they looked around, Dustin spoke up, "This place will do. No one will see us in here."

"It'll work." Felicity said.

"Domino, prepare the seal." Dustin instructed his familiar.

"Yes, sir!" Domino started drawing up a pentagram on the floor using a piece of chalk.

Dustin stood in the seal, and spoke to the girls, "Ok, one at a time now."

Felicity went first, as she stepped inside the seal. When Dustin channeled his spirit energy the seal began glowing.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Dustin had to power it using his spirit energy to make it work." Domino explained.

Felicity nodded having understood that, before speaking to the young professor, "Well, Dustin, are you ready?"

"I am if you are." Dustin confirmed.

"Then let's make some magic happen." Felicity said, as she planted her lips on Dustin's and kissed.

Suddenly the glowing intensified, as Dustin's spirit energy flowed into Felicity making her gasp, and think to herself, 'Wow. I feel this surge in power coursing through my veins.' she suddenly saw in her mind a vision of herself doing a standard cheer like she does in cheerleading, but saw Dustin was being empowered by her cheer.

Suddenly she snapped out of it, as the two parted, "Wow. That felt good." Felicity gasped.

"One down, and eight to go," Domino cawed, and turned to the rest of the girls, "Step right up, girls. Single file. No pushing or shoving, now."

And so the other seven girls each took their turn kissing Dustin inside the seal, allowing Dustin's spirit energy to flow into them. When Kiyomi was the last one Dustin powered his spirit energy down and panted.

"Wow. That felt like such a rush." he said.

"So are we able to use spirit energy now?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. Concentrate into your index fingers." Dustin instructed.

The girls looked at their index fingers while shaping their hands like it was a gun the way Dustin did. Suddenly the tip of their fingers started glowing light blue surprising them.

"It worked!" Brooke cheered.

"It sure did." Domino confirmed with pride.

"But this is only the beginning," Dustin warned them, "Now you must learn how to control and use spirit energy the way I did. Fortunately, I got a place for us to go to help train you for that."

"Where?" Zelda asked, as Dustin smirked.

* * *

Later on, they were standing outside a large hotel building, "The Mikael Hotel?" Cassie gasped.

"Why bring us here?" Felicity asked.

"Because the owner and I are close." Dustin answered.

"Wait a minute," Felicity started, "You're close with Darius Mikael; the multi-billionaire philanthropist and owner of all Mikael Hotels stationed throughout the world?"

"Precisely."

"Damn, you got some connections." Ashley gasped.

"You have no idea." the boy replied.

When they entered the lobby they saw some workers doing their jobs from the bellman, the concierge, the registration clerk, the maids, etc. He walked up to the registration clerk, and spoke, "Excuse me, Anna. Is Darius here today?"

"Yes, Dustin. He's up in his penthouse right now." Anna answered.

"Thank you." he said, as he walked along, as the girls followed.

On the way to the closest elevator, several workers passed by to greet him, "Afternoon, Dustin."

"Hi, Frank."

"Hello, Dustin."

"Good to see you, Bonnie."

When they went to the elevator, the bellman nearby pressed it and the elevator opened, "Right this way please." he instructed them.

"Thanks, Milton." Dustin thanked him, as he and the girls entered the elevator before it closed.

Dustin pressed the top button, as the elevator went up, "Dustin, what was going on back there?" Katherine asked.

"What? I told you I'm close with the owner here. Same goes for the workers."

"How do you know the owner anyway?" Zelda asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

When the elevator stopped, it opened its doors allowing them to step off. They walked down a hall before stopping before a door. Dustin knocked on it and a voice was heard.

"Come in."

Dustin opened the door, and the group stepped inside a posh penthouse, "Wow." the girls gasped, as they looked around.

"Now this is living it up." Ashley marveled.

Dustin smiled, as he looked ahead seeing his spirit warrior master Darius sitting in an armchair, while enjoying a drink, "Master Darius." he greeted.

The old man looked up and saw the boy, "Dustin Bowers? Well, this is a treat." he laughed before getting up and hugged the boy.

"Wow they're like a grandpa and grandson." Cassie noted.

The two parted, as Dustin spoke up, "I'd like to meet my friends," he turned to the girls, "Girls this is Darius Mikael."

"A pleasure, ladies." Darius greeted.

"And these girls are eight out of the many students I teach at Felton High. This is Felicity Connel, Cassie Brock, Zelda Mavis, Brooke Marlo, Ashley Warton, Katherine Dahlia, Wendy Mason, and Kiyomi Shang."

"Nice to meet you." they greeted.

"Well, I gotta say it looks like your teaching career has quite the perks." Darius nudged Dustin playfully.

"Oh, I know it." Dustin confirmed.

"So what brings you all here?" the old man inquired.

"Well, the truth is, Master. On my first day of teaching, shadow soldiers tried to attack these girls, and I had to defend them. Resulting in my revealing my spirit power to them." Dustin explained.

Darius was shocked, "Dustin."

"I know I'm supposed to keep this life a secret from others, but I had no choice."

"It's true, sir," Cassie confirmed, "If it weren't for Dustin, we wouldn't be here now."

"He saved us. And we swore to secrecy." Wendy added.

Darius looked at them seeing the honestly on their faces and sighed, "Dustin, always looking to help people regardless of consequences."

"Hey, that's how I roll." Dustin reminded him.

"Though how does he know about spirit power? And why did you call him master?" Felicity asked.

"Master Darius is the spirit warrior who trained me and my dad when he was my age." the boy explained.

"You?" Ashley asked Darius.

"Correct. In my day I was regarded as the best of my generation. And still am, mind you. In fact you should've seen me in the prime of my life. I was a force to be reckoned with." Darius boasted.

"See the thing is, Master. Domino got the idea into their heads to become spirit warriors like me so I made a partnership with each of them."

"But he didn't force it on us," Brooke assured, "We wanted it on our own."

"We felt if more shadow soldiers ever emerged we should be prepared to defend ourselves." Ashley said.

"Or if Dustin needs help." Katherine finished.

"Which is why I want us to use the training room to prep them up. If that's ok with you, sir." Dustin said.

"Well, the room is vacant now. So I suppose you can use it. Just try not to make too big of a mess down there."

"You have my word, sir."

"Then I wish you all good luck in your training."

"Thank you, sir." the girls replied, as Dustin led the girls out of the suite.

Once inside the elevator, Dustin pressed some of the buttons in a certain pattern and it began going down.

* * *

When it reached the final floor the doors opened, and they exited seeing a hallway, "Down this hall." Dustin instructed, as the girls followed him.

They came upon two doors, and when they opened they saw a huge training facility, "Wow." the girls gasped.

"It's bigger than the school gymnasium." Kiyomi looked around.

"Is this really where you trained to be a spirit warrior?" Brooke asked.

"Uh-huh. Master Darius built this underneath his hotel to train potential warriors." Dustin explained, as they walked around, "Now then we should begin training. First lesson how to use the common attack Spirit Gun."

Soon Dustin set up some simple targets for the girls to practice on. The girls got into positions with a respective target and pointed their index fingers at said targets like they were holding a gun.

"Remember, girls. To fire an effective spirit gun, you must concentrate, aim, and shoot." Dustin instructed.

"Concentrate." Felicity began, as they channeled spirit energy into their index fingers.

"Aim..." Ashley continued, as they aimed their fingers at their targets.

"Shoot!" Wendy called, as they released their stored spirit energy hitting their targets spot on. However, some like Katherine, Brooke, Zelda, and Ashley instead of firing their spirit energy, ended up getting blasted backwards by their attacks and crashed into the wall.

"Oh, that hurt." Katherine groaned with her friends.

Dustin approached the girls, and spoke, "Word of advice, girls. You fire it. It doesn't fire you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Zelda groaned.

"Just keep at it." Dustin instructed, as they got back up and tried again. This time the four managed to successful fire their spirit guns at their targets, "Yes! Well done! What an improvement." he commended them.

And so he continued to help them hone their spirit energy to use the spirit guns switching from standing targets to moving targets to help with their aim. Once they had the spirit gun down, dustin moved onto the next part.

"Flying?" Kiyomi asked.

"You can really do that?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Of course. All spirit warriors are capable of flying. See?" Dustin asked as he flew off the ground and around the group to give them a demonstration.

"That is so cool!" Wendy cheered.

"Flying is awesome!" Cassie cheered along.

Dustin touched down, "To fly, you must concentrate your spirit energy to the soles of your feet and feel yourself being lifted off the ground."

The girls concentrated as Dustin instructed them to do, and suddenly Felicity started finding herself floating up, "Well, done Felicity."

"Felicity, you're actually flying!" Ashley gasped.

Felicity looked around, "Wow, I really am!" she cheered as she floated around.

The girls concentrated some more as they started floating off the ground one by one leaving Kiyomi and Cassie the only ones left, "Alright, girls, we're coming up!" Cassie called from below, as she and Kiyomi tried to fly up to join them but when they made a jump they hovered for a minute but fell on their faces.

"Ow." Kiyomi groaned.

"Don't worry, girls, it'll come to you," Dustin assured them, "Eventually."

The two continued to try and fly, but kept falling, while the girls continued to float around the room. Finally Kiyomi and Cassie put all they had into it and suddenly flew off the ground and up to their friends.

"We're doing it!" Kiyomi cheered.

"We can fly!" Cassie cheered, while hugging Kiyomi.

"You can fly!" Dustin confirmed, as he flew up to join them all.

"WE CAN FLY!" the cheerleaders cheered, as they flew around happily.

Afterward the group touched down, as Ashley spoke, "Girls, we have defied all laws of physics just now."

"I know, right?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"Did you feel this excited when you first flew, Dustin?" Brooke asked.

"You know it." Dustin confirmed.

"Yeah, but when you've been doing it since I started it becomes nothing new." Domino cawed.

"Well, you're a bird, so it's natural to you." Wendy noted.

"True."

"So you, girls got your spirit power focused, but that alone won't be enough to save you," Dustin continued, "Now you girls need to know how to defend yourselves. Being cheerleaders you already are lean and fit for defense. But you must also know how to strike in an offensive attack. That is what we will work on now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dustin." Felicity confirmed, as the others agreed.

"Good. Although I'd hate to see you girls mess up your clothes during your training."

"Are there any training robes we could practice in?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid not, but there is an option."

"And that would be?" Ashley wondered.

"You could do it wearing nothing." Dustin winced.

The girls were shocked at what he said, before blushing like crazy, "Dustin, do you have to be such a perv?" Brooke asked while looking away.

"Hear me out, girls. While it sounds perverted training without clothes can actually benefit you."

"How so?" Brooke asked.

"Well with no clothes at all you're allowed to move more free, and even clothing can act as a small bit of weight on you. Do you girls follow?"

The girls thought about what Dustin said, until Ashley spoke, "Well, he does bring up a good point."

"But what if security cameras catch us?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Security cameras are disabled at this time of day. So no one will catch any footage of you girls." Dustin assured them.

"That's a relief." Kiyomi said.

"Besides I've already seen what you girls look like all natural, so it's not like you've got anything to hide."

"He's got a point." Cassie agreed.

"Besides I know deep down you want to." Dustin smirked.

The girls blushed while feeling incapable of denying, until Felicity spoke up, "Come on, girls." and with that, all eight of them started stripping down without a care. Dustin watched with a blush adorn on his face. Soon all eight girls with in their birthday suits, and put their clothes on a nearby bench.

"Good thing it's not freezing in this place." Katherine said.

"I know." Wendy agreed.

"Ok, girls. Let's get some moves in." Dustin began, as he stood before them and began doing some basic moves in slow-mo to give the girls a chance to follow along.

The girls were able to follow along Dustin well with the exercises, before they eventually started sparing with each other.

Dustin and Domino watched from the sides studying all eight girls and how well they were doing. Dustin was particularly focused on how much their boobs swayed and swished with every move they made.

'Damn, this is hot.' he thought to himself.

Eventually the girls tired themselves out and ceased their sparing. Dustin walked over while clapping, "Very impressive, girls. I dare say your training has really paid off."

"Thanks, Dustin." Brooke said.

"And you were right, working out all natural did feel good." Cassie agreed.

"If only we could do cheer practice like this." Ashley wished.

"Well, unfortunately, the school wouldn't allow that," Dustin answered, "Plus you could only do that if the whole place was cleared out and there was no security cams."

"Good point." the cheer captain replied.

"After all that working out I'm beat." Kiyomi stretched.

"This calls for a little R&R," Dustin replied, "And I know just how to have it." the girls looked curious.

* * *

Later, all nine of them were soaking in a big Jacuzzi. Anyone using the training facility would use it to relax their aching bodies.

"Oh, this was a great idea, Dustin." Felicity said, as she stretched her arms up.

"I'll say." Ashley agreed.

"Glad you girls are enjoying yourselves." Dustin smiled, as Brooke scooted closer to him.

"We sure are." she said.

"Thanks again for training us, Dustin." Katherine said, as she scooted closer to him.

"Now you're a teacher to us in both foreign languages and being spirit warriors." Zelda noted.

"Yeah. You girls did well. Tomorrow we'll resume it."

"What will we do for tomorrow's training?" Wendy asked.

"Tomorrow, we test what your spirit powers are outside the usual spirit attacks."

"Actually, I think I might already know what I can do." Felicity admitted.

Dustin spoke up, "How?"

"When we kissed and your spirit energy transferred into me, I saw a vision of me doing something to you," she explained, "I was cheering like I normally do, but my cheers seemed to have made you stronger and faster."

"I see. So your power's an energy booster to your comrades and possibly yourself." Dustin deduced.

Felicity spoke to her friends, "Did you all see a vision of yourself doing something?"

"I did." Ashley confirmed.

"So did I." Cassie agreed.

"Same." Kiyomi said, as the others agreed.

"Good. At least you know what you can do," Dustin said, "But I'd advise you to save that for tomorrow. So all of us can see."

"Yes, Dustin." they replied.

Dustin relaxed, and suddenly found all the girls swimming closer to him, "Girls?"

"Come on, Dustin. Surely you knew this was going to happen." Felicity began.

"All of us in a Jacuzzi alone." Ashley continued.

"Makes you feel aroused, doesn't it?" Brooke tempted him.

"Well, you got me there." Dustin confessed.

"So why don't we have a quick one before we have to get out and head home?" Cassie suggested.

"Fine by me." Dustin smiled.

The girls smiled back, as Brooke and Wendy each took a hand of Dustin's and made him grope a breast each from the both of them. Ashley smothered his face into her boobs, while Felicity smothered the back of his head into her own, while the others rubbed his whole body with their hands.

'Damn this is super awesome.' Dustin thought, before he was lifted out of the tub and sat at the edge of it so his erection was out of the water and visible to all.

"Hope you're ready, Dustin," Ashley began, as she stepped up and out of the tub above Dustin, "Because we're gonna ride you good and hard."

So Ashley turned around so her back was facing Dustin. She lowered herself down until Dustin's dick went up her pussy.

"Mm, that feels good." Dustin relaxed.

"I know." Ashley agreed, as she went reverse cowgirl on Dustin.

Dustin and Ashley moaned, as the girl bounced up and down on Dustin's dick making sure to make him release plenty.

"Oh, Dustin! Oh, yes!" Ashley moaned, as she rode him until he released.

"Oh, that felt good." Dustin said in relief.

"I know." Ashley agreed, "And you have seven more girls to go." she motioned to her friends.

"Think you can handle it?" Cassie asked.

"Bring it." he beckoned them.

And so one after another Dustin was treated to the reverse cowgirl move by the other seven cheerleaders who enjoyed it just as Ashley did.

Afterward, Dustin and the girls were drying off before dropping their towels in the bin. Before they decided to put their clothes back on, the girls all did a naked group hug around Dustin allowing him to give each of them a kiss.

"You really are a great teacher/boyfriend, Dustin." Felicity said, as the girls sighed lovingly.

"Thanks. You girls a re great too," Dustin admitted, as he thought, 'They may show real promise yet.'


End file.
